Things we hide
by Ezra Scarlet
Summary: Naruto hides many things behind that mask of his.So many things that he has no intention of ever telling anyone.Suddenly,Naruto and the rest of team 7 are sent on a mission to protect Harry Potter.Will Naruto be able to keep his many secrets,protect Harry from evil snake-temes and ward of questions from his teammates,all at the same time? Takes place during the 5th book.
1. The monsters sorrow

A/N this is my first ever crossover, so please be nice. Naruto is 15 years old, takes place four months after he has come back home with Jiraiya. There will be a lot of deviating from the original manga/anime,and takes place in the 5th Harry Potter book, but hey,its a fanfic,and I can do whatever the hell I want XD.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter

0o0

"SHIZUNE!" A loud, booming voice echoed throughout the confines of the hokage tower. There was a shuffling of feet, and then the sound of a door being thrown open.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama "shizune answered, only to be very surprised that upon entering the hokage office, to find a very large, beautiful bird, its plumage full of rich reds, and orange, with a twinkle of some unhidden knowledge and wisdom in its eyes.

"Tsu-Tsunade-sama, that bird-"but Shizune's oncoming question was abruptly cut off as the giant bird, reared its head, spread its wings, and soared out through the open window.

Shizune stared open mouthed after it for a while, until Tsunade bought back her attention with a small, fake cough. Shizune's eyes trained over to Tsunade, who had a faintly amused expression on her face.

"If you could, shizune, please bring Team 7 to me please. Tell them I have a mission for them". Surprised that the Uchiha, who had just been reinstated into shinobi work a month ago, was being put on a mission so soon, Shizune exited the hokage tower, to gather the team. She had a feeling this was going to be a long and tiring mission.

0o0

'What a bother', Naruto thought wearily, as a large rock crashed through his window, with the message "DIE, MONSTER!"Carved into its side. Sighing, he picked himself up from his bed, and tried to weave through all the broken glass.

Retrieving the rock, he made his way across the floor, bending down where he knew a loose floorboard would be. Yanking it up, he revealed the contents hidden beneath the floor. Kunai, with dried blood still lacing there tips, letters, from the villager's, describing in great detail how they would like to torture him, samples of poison that had either been forcefully fed to him, or he had been tricked into consuming, and many other items that the villagers and shinobi alike had used to remind him of the abomination he was, not that he didn't know. This is where he placed the rock with the offending message. Carved into the underside of the floorboard, were the words "never forget"

Surveying the words that he himself had carved into the floorboard, he slowly placed it back in its designated place. He knew he was a monster, knew that he deserved every single thing the villager's threw at him, which was why he never rose up against them. But he couldn't let his precious people see him like this, because if they did, they would worry, and fret, and he wanted to keep them happy in their ignorance for as long as possible, especially after he had managed to convince Sasuke to come back. Also, he did not want their pity. He absolutely despised pity. No; he would not be the one to ruin their happiness, not now, not ever.

He was bought abruptly out of his musings by a sharp tap on his door. Plastering a big, fake smile on his face, he marched over to the door and yanked it open, ready to greet his (unwelcome) visitor.

"Hey, Shizun-"but she cut him off

"Na-Naruto" she panted "the hokage has a mission for team 7; please report to her office immediately". He raised his eyebrows at that. Sasuke had just gotten off probation, and they were putting him on missions already? And also, the hokage usually never gave out missions personally, usually choosing to leave the job to Iruka, so when she did, they were usually very important.

Muttering under his breath something that sounded suspiciously like "troublesome", he took to the rooftops, Shizune in tow, and headed toward the hokage tower

A/N okay, I must say that I am quite happy with the way this chapter turned out. I would just like everyone to know that I have no idea where I'm going with this story, except that they are all going to Hogwarts to protect, you guessed it ,Harry Potter. But do not despair, I will try to make this as original as possible, so you won't have to worry about any clichés (hopefully).Anyways, thanks for reading, and please, any constructive criticism is appreciated, but pleases no flames. Thanks, and please, REVIEW!


	2. Mission with wizards

A/N okay, this is the second chapter. Thank you for the reviews, they were all greatly appreciated. I get little (humungous) jolts of happiness every time I read them. Please keep them coming I would just like everyone to know that this will not be yaoi. In fact I'm not even sure it will have any pairings at all. Maybe later on when I actually have an idea of what I want to do with this story, but until then, all pairings will be practically non-existent.

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Harry Potter.

0o0

Sighing heavily, Naruto sealed away more of his clothes and weapons, something Jiraiya had taught him to do. A year long mission? Seriously, what was that old bat thinking?

_Flashback_

"_What the hell?" was his intelligent answer to the whole story that Tsunade had given him and his team. He was starting to become worried for her sanity. Looking at the woman he had come to regard as a mother, he walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder._

"_Okay Obaa-chan, you can come with me and we'll get you strapped up in a nice, comfy jacket, in a cosy, padded room. How does that sound, eh, obaa-cha-"He was rudely cut off when her fist connected with his face, slamming him into the wall behind him._

"_I'm not crazy, you rude little brat .Its true, all of it. You are to spend a whole year, posing as students at this school, and make sure no one gets killed, as well as protecting certain individuals. "Tsunade then cast a withering glare at the blonde genin as he attempted to untangle himself from within the rubble, muttering curses under his breath._

"_Okay Tsunade-sama, we get that part"Sakura said, finally speaking up "but I think it was the other part of your story that we're all kind of confused on. Are you sure that's what the letter said?"_

_Rubbing her temples in clear agitation, Tsunade prepared the explanation that she had been working on ever since the mission request arrived. She knew they would be sceptical and suspicious, heck it was their job to be, and therefore knew it would be difficult to convince them. She had planned to handle this civilly and professionally, but Naruto's comment about her sanity had really set her off. Sighing in annoyance, she spoke again._

"_Yes Sakura, the school you are protecting is a place where witches and wizards alike learn magic, which is what the letter said "she then turned to Naruto "but that's not the only reason I'm sending you ,there have been reports of the Akatsuki making there move, and I need you somewhere far, and safe. The Akatsuki cannot find you in the magical world, or at least, I hope so."_

_Seeing Kakashi raise his eyebrows (or eyebrow) in doubt, Sasuke, a disbelieving expression gracing his face, though he tried to remain impassive, and Sakura's look of complete bewilderment, she let out another sigh in frustration, knowing they still doubted her. Turning to the"dobe" of the group, she was surprised to see a look of annoyance (though I guess that's to be expected) across his face, but also something else. Before she could quite pinpoint it, however, he noticed her staring, and had smooved his face into one appropriate for situation. Had she not just seen his previous expression, she would be completely fooled. As it was, though, she simply shrugged it off and added it to the "Things -you'll-never-understand-about-Naruto-so-just-go -and-drink-a damn-bottle-of-sake-already" folder. And she did just that. Smacking her lips in satisfaction, she turned her attention back to team 7._

"_Now don't go arguing with me,ya stupid gaki's,you have 4 hours to prepare everything you need, and remember, it's a year long mission, so make sure you have enough. When you arrive back here, our employer, Dumbledore-san, will hopefully have arrived to explain everything you need to know about the mission. _DISMISSED_!"_

_Flashback end_

This wasn't right. What if the Akatsuki came looking for him? What if they attacked the whole village, in search for information on his whereabouts? And what if people died? He had enough blood on his hands as it was

Curses stringing continuously from his mouth, Naruto then proceeded to make his way to the hokage tower.

Upon arriving at the hokage tower, he was surprised to find an old, and I mean old, man, with a long white beard, standing there, looking quite serene, as if he visited ninja's on a daily basis. Naruto was quite disturbed and intrigued, to see the old man wearing a dress, the colour of deep violet, and a pointed hat, with a stuffed vulture lying on top. His eyes twinkled with kindness, over half-moon spectacles. What a weird old man, Naruto thought. He must be that "dumblydorby", or whatever his name was, man Tsunade was talking about.

"Dumblydorby"-san seemed to have taken a great interest in him as well. Naruto squirmed under the man's gaze; getting the impression the man was X-raying him with his twinkling blue eyes. Suppressing a shiver, Naruto turned towards his teammates as they arrived, relieved.

Tsunade, seeing they had all arrived, opened her mouth to speak.

"Okay brats, this here is Dumbledore-san (ahhhhh, it was Dumbledore. Damn, I was so close), and he is the man who sent out this mission request. I will now let him explain the mission, and NO interruptions" shooting a pointed glare at Naruto, she then turned her attention to the "Dumbledore" , and people say I have a weird name.

"Please, Tsunade, just Professor Dumbledore will do. "Everyone was surprised to hear him speak in fluent Japanese. Seeing there surprised faces, he let out a small chuckle and explained."ahh,just a simple translation spell, no need to be so surprised, you will all be receiving them if you choose to accept the mission."

Waiting for them to nod their consent, he continued

**(If you already know the story of Harry Potter, you can just skip to the end of this paragraph. But if you do not, keep reading)**

"Your mission is to protect my school from evil wizards, called 'death eaters'. The leader of this band of misfits is named 'Voldermort'. 14 years ago, he controlled the wizarding world with an iron grip. That is, until he tried to kill a small boy with a killing spell, moments after the boy's mother had sacrificed herself for the boy. Because of the mothers sacrifice, the baby boy was protected from the killing curse by some ancient magic, and sustained no injuries except a scar on his forehead. But, for Voldermort, the spell rebounded, and he was forced to flee, only half alive. No one had heard from him, until a couple months ago when he kidnapped the very same boy that he had tried to kill 14 years ago, and returned to full , the boy was able to escape, but at the cost of one of his friend's life. Our ministry, the people who hide our existence from muggles (non-magic people he explained, seeing Sasuke questioning glance),refused to except the truth, too scared to face reality, and so are therefore vulnerable to Voldermort's future attack."

"This is why I need you to protect my school, as well as a certain individual. Harry Potter is the name of that boy. After he announced to the world that Voldermort was back, he was instantly shunned, everyone believing him to just be an attention seeking brat. You will be going undercover as exchange students from Japan. Does anyone have any questions?"

Naruto instantly asked what had been bothering him ever since he caught sight of the old man.

"Why the hell are you wearing a dress, eh, old man?" Naruto never even saw the fist that was aimed his way. Rising out of the now Naruto shaped dent in the wall; he turned a pouty face to Sakura.

"Ne, Sakura-Chan that was mean, I was only asking a question."

"Hmph" Sakura replied, choosing to ignore Naruto instead

Naruto, seeing this, his mood instantly darkened.

'**Tch, of course she would hit you, your just an idiot, and abomination, a monster, nobody cares about you. See, she's even ignoring you now. Who the hell would want to talk to you anyways, your just a "dobe", reme-'**

'Shut the hell up, Kyuubi. They di care. I know they do!'

'**Hah, yeah right, and I guess before she just gave you a "Caring" punch into the wall, eh?'**

Gritting his teeth in frustration, Naruto choose instead to ignore the Kyuubi. He heard the Kyuubi give a smug smirk. Naruto ignored him still.

Tuning back into the conversation, he managed to catch the tail end of what they were saying.

"-are actually robes, not a dress, my boy "Dumbledore said, letting out a small chuckle. "In fact, you will have to wear robes yourself, seeing as you will soon be students at my school. "He finished with a small, eye twinkling smile.

Judging by the looks on both Sasuke's,Sakura's and Kakashi's expressions, they were both as equally horrified by that fact as I was, though Sasuke and Kakashi managed to conceal it better.

Kakashi managed to compose himself quicker than the rest of us, and asked the question that had been plaguing all of our minds.

"How can we even be sure you are telling the truth? For all we know, this could just be some trick. Please, Professor Dumbledore, if what you say about magic is true, then please prove it to us."

Dumbledore surveyed them over his half-moon spectacles for a while, until he finally placed a hand inside of his pocket, withdrew a stick-doo-hickey, and pointed it at Kakashi's famed, "make out paradise" book. He whispered something that sounded suspiciously like 'wingardium leviousa', and said book rose out of Kakashi's hands, and into the air.

"Now, I am not sure what the standards are in the shinobi world, ,but in my world, reading 'porno' in public is strictly frowned upon, and I will not allow it at my school, understood? " Dumbledore said, levelling his gaze with Kakashi's.

"ah, my apologies, Professor Dumbledore" Kakashi replied, looking worried for his most prized (or at least in his opinion) possession, scared for its fate "It won't happen again"

"Good" and Dumbledore lowered his wand, causing the book to fall into Kakashi's waiting arms.

"Now, seeing as I have managed to prove my authenticity, and you are all packed, let us set off for Hogwarts. You will be arriving a month before the start of year, in which I expect you to make yourself familiar with the castle, as well as learn as much as possible about the magic world. We already have all your school books, robes, clothes, and any other equipment you may be needing for the whole year. Also, I will fill you in on everything that you will be needing to know once we arrive at the ,If you would please-" he whipped out a dusty old box "-place your hand on this ,no questions please, I am running late for an appointment, and I would rather not be delayed any longer"

Looking at the old man, they all hesitantly placed their hands on the dusty box. All of a sudden, the box started to glow a brilliant blue, and they all felt a tug on their navel. As they disappeared from the hokage's office, all Naruto could think was "Damnit, this is going to hurt"

0o0

A/N well, I'm not really that happy with this chapter, and I struggled a lot with it, but I just wanted to get something out for my readers to read. I will probably be rewriting this chapter later on, but for now, this is it. Also, if anyone knows how to get the line breaks to work, can you please tell me? I can't seem to figure it ,anyways,please review, I really like reading them, and also, any constructive critism,questions,or anything other than flamers is greatly ,and REVIEW!


	3. Drowning in self-loathing

Disclaimer: I Own nothing

0o0

"…..so, let me get this straight. You wanted Kakashi-sensei here so that he could teach defence against the dark arts, when we're not even sure if he can use magic or not. But, the ministry didn't seem to agree with this idea, and so they sent an old, ugly, hag here as his replacement, and now Kakashi has no reason for being here whatsoever?"

Dumbledore simply gave a nonchalant shrug "Granted, yes, he will no longer be teaching defence against the dark arts, but, he can still patrol the school in secret, so there is no need to worry." He shrugged again.

"No need to-"Naruto spluttered indignantly "that's not the point. The point is that you haven't seemed to have thought this whole fiasco out very well at all. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you just jumped into this without any thought at all"

Dumbledore turned towards him, and though he said nothing, nor was his gaze threatening, Naruto immediately knew he had overstepped his boundaries. Damnit all.

"Do you seriously believe that I would simply jump into this, with no plan at all? I took everything into account, young man, even the fact that you may just be cold bloodied killers looking for money, which is why I came to that little debriefing we had before, to assess whether or not this was ,I was mistaken, but I can also see that you fail to grasp the entirety of this situation."

Sweeping his gaze across the room, he continued.

"My students are in danger, and I needed all the help that I could get to protect them. Now I agree that the ministry has managed to blindside me with the appointment of their own teacher, but do not assume for a second that I have not thought this out. I would never place my students in any kind of unnecessary danger."

Naruto surveyed the man for a while longer, before finally accepted his explanation, and sitting down in one of the stools in Dumbledore's office, which he had summoned a few minutes beforehand.

"Also, I have talked to Ollivander, one of the greatest wand makers ever, and he has informed me that you will be able to wield magic, though it will be considerably difficulter for you, seeing as you have much larger reserves then us wizards, so you will have to constantly keep a leash on you "chakra", as you call it.

Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke all sent Naruto a quick glance, which he smiled sheepishly at, understanding the message that they were seeming to convey. 'Do not go overboard, or else we will throttle you.'

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at the internal conversation, but simply shrugged it off; choosing to think it was simply something irrelevant (mwahahaha, biggest mistake of his life)

"Anyways, has kindly offered to journey to the school, to get you all fitted with wands, so please make yourself ready, he should be arriving soon."

It was the day before the term started, and kids would start arriving at about 7:00 tonight. Throughout the month, they had worked hard, studying everything they could on magic. 'Fat lot of good it will do us, though, if we haven't even practised with wands yet, let alone _received _our wands 'Naruto thought snidely 'what was this old man thinking, not giving us our wands to us until now?

"**It's because he doesn't trust you.** "A voice sounded from within his head

"Huh?"

"**He didn't want you to have any advantages over him; he believes he can best you, even with just his magic."**

"Why? Without him, we don't get paid, so why would he think that?"

"**Think about it, you idiot. Your all trained, professional killers and you are also ninja. What other reason does he need not to trust you?"**

Naruto bristled at the idiot comment, but otherwise let it go, instead choosing to turn his anger towards the old man in front of him.' What an idiot. If he wanted to kill him, he would've done it already, geez'

That thought circled around Naruto for a moment, before finally realizing just what he had thought. 'Bad Naruto!' he growled to himself "you may be a monster, but doesn't mean you have to think like one'. As this internal battle continued to rage within his head, he nearly didn't notice the wispy haired man with grey eyes walk into the room.

As it was, Naruto thought this man had simply taken a wrong turn, on his way to asylum. But then he walked up to Dumbledore's desk, and greeted him like an old friend, so he assumed that this was Ollivander.

Man, did Dumbledore have some weird friends. First, there were ghosts everywhere, whose presence Dumbledore seemed to find amusing. Next, you have a giant, living in his backyard. Granted, the giant was very friendly, and was named "Hagrid", but for heaven's sake, it's a freaken giant!Lastly, there's this black blob that seems to ooze grease. When Naruto had found out that the black "blob" was actually a teacher, named "Snape", he had nearly choked on his own pants (don't ask).Not to mention the midget teacher, Flitwick, the stricter than ever one, Mc Gonangle(is that how you spell her name?),and the various other weirdo's roaming around the school. And now this guy shows up, looking like he just escaped Orochimaru's laboratory.

None of the teachers knew of their real identity, thinking that we were simply exchange students from Japan. At first, they were quite surprised with our presence, wondering why, in the midst of a war, Dumbledore would suddenly decide to recruit exchange students, when there was a battle to be fought. When they voiced their queries to him, he simply told them that we were sent here, by our caregivers/parents, because our school had been destroyed, thanks to some of the recent attacks by the that, they all treated us with nothing but kindness. Well, everyone except the black "blob", who seemed to think it above him to talk to such "commoners". Naruto swore, when he told us that, Sasuke, Sakura and surprisingly Kakashi were all thinking the same thing. _"This guy_ _needs to die". _Fortunatley,or unfortunately, whichever way you look at it, Hagrid had shown up, therefore saving the "blob" from his terrible fate.

Naruto was snapped out of my musings by the sound of murmurs' And decided he should probably start listening right now.

"-hand is your wand hand?" Ollivander was asking expectantly

"Ummm, I don't-uhhhh?" Sakura looked very flustered, trying to figure out what the Ollivander was saying.

"Oh, sorry dear. I meant, what hand do you write with? " He amended

"Oh" Sakura said, looking relieved "I'm right handed"

"Good, good, and you two? What hand do you write with?"

"Left hand" Sasuke replied.

"Right handed "Naruto replied said soon after.

"Good,good"he started to mumble absent mindedly to himself

"First the girl, then the older one, then the raven, then the blonde. I sense something off about the last two, even more so in the blonde, though, hopefully it is nothing to harm-"and then his mumblings trailed off into whispers. If Naruto didn't have heightened senses, courtesy of Kyuubi, he probably wouldn't have heard it

Naruto glanced at Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura, to see if they had heard. Judging by their expressions, they hadn't. Then again, you can never know with Kakashi and Sasuke, though Sakura was practically an open book.

Ollivander's hand was plunged suddenly into his little "man bag". At first, Naruto had thought that it simply held little knickknacks, his wand,pens,papers,you know, that kind of ,when his hand went right into that little sucker, his arm disappearing right up to the shoulder, Naruto instantly suspected some kind of weird magic. Ninja rule number one: Expect the unexpected. And dang was this unexpected.

Turning to Sakura,in his hands he now held a thin, oblong box. Removing the cover, he beckoned for her to take it.

"12 inches, unicorn hair, considerably springy, Hawthorne, great for charmwork"Ollivander looked at the wand, a seemingly insane twinkle in his eye.

Naruto shuddered. He had a feeling Sasuke was going to fit right in with the psychopaths around here(joking, joking….maybe XD)

Watching Sakura, Naruto was very surprised when a jet of champagne flew out of the tip, to which Ollivander produced a goblet out of thin air, placing it under the jet of champagne, until it had stopped

"Brilliant, Sakura-Chan" Naruto said with (fake) excitement. "Now we know who's delivering the sake next time we have a party. "And he grinned from ear to ear.

"…"

Once again, he found himself rising out from a Naruto-shaped-dent in the wall. Sakura watched him rise out of the rubble, looking livid.

"Stupid Naruto-baka,your not even legal yet. If I ever catch you drinking, I swear,im going to pummel yo-"

"Sakura, as amusing as it is to watch you beat your teammate, I would much prefer you refrain from punching holes in my wall "

We all turned to Dumbledore, surprised by his interference, but were quite shocked to find a hint of steel and annoyance in his eyes.

Sakura, appalled at her actions, immediately started to apologise, but Naruto just waved her off, and instead stretched into a low bow.

As Naruto started to rise from the bow, he turned to Dumbledore, and smiled. Not his usual, big, fake grin, but one that he drenched up from within his heart. His back was too his teammates, he wouldn't be staying with Dumbledore long enough for him to be able to do anything, so why not, just for this one moment, break? Just once, that's all, and then he'd be back to his usual, fake self. Just once is all he's asking for.

"It's alright. I'm used to it…."

And he just kept on smiling, his sad, little smile.

Dumbledore's P.O.V

Dumbledore was absolutely appalled. The first time he had watched the blonde get beaten into the wall, he simply assumed that it was a once over thing. But now, as he was watching, he saw clear evidence that it was an everyday occurrence. The way the blondes muscles tensed, already aware of the fact that he was going to be hit, the exasperated looks on both their sensei's and teammates face, and the look of absolute power and inferiority that the whole team seemed to feel towards the blonde. In their own way, he could see that they cared about the blonde, but that was absolutely no excuse for what was happening right in front of his very eyes.

"Sakura, as amusing as it is to watch you beat your teammate, I would much prefer you refrain from punching holes in my wall "Dumbledore barely managed to contain the venom in his voice. Though, it seemed he failed in keeping it all in, as the ninja's stiffened, and Sakura began to apologize. He was very sure his eyebrows shot right up into his vulture hat, though, when Naruto pushed her apology away, and in turn bowed to him.

"It's alright. I'm used to it…"

Dumbledore swore, at that very moment, that even if he searched for a thousand years, he could never find a boy, quite as broken as this.

Emotions swam around in that sad smile of his, reflecting a life time of hardship and bitterness. For once, there was no sign of the happiness that Dumbledore had come to expect from the blonde, and it unnerved him deeply. For, within that smile, within the bitterness, the sadness, and the broken shell, lay a self-loathing like none he had ever laid witness to. This boy, barely a man, carried a look only a grown person could, no, _should_ have.

And then it was gone.

Dumbledore blinked once, twice, three times, trying to make sure he hadn't just imagined the broken blonde in front of him. It couldn't be the same person, could it? This person looked so happy, so determined, so strong, with a fire burning in his eyes.

But then he looked closer, and saw what he hadn't managed to disguise just yet. There, within his eyes, within the fire that burnt so bright in his eyes, was a boy, perishing in the flames of his own creation. Perishing in the flames of his own self-loathing

But then the shutters to the boys soul seemed to close completely, and he was shut out. In the place of this broken boy, now stood a tall, handsome, confident young man.

Dumbledore was more than a little shaken, but no one seemed to notice. Instead, they all continued to be fitted with their wands.

Sasuke took a small while to choose a wand, but eventually he settled on one,12 and a quarter inches ,ravens tail, Birchwood, light, and good with transfiguration work.

Kakashi then stepped up to the plate, and only 3 wands later he was fitted with a wand,14.5 inches long, swishy ,lions tail, rosewood, and good with charm work.

Finally, it was Naruto's turn. Dumbledore had a feeling that something surprising was going to happen.

Naruto's P.O.V

Naruto's wand hunting took much longer than the others. Until finally he grabbed a wand, swished it through the air, and out of the tip burst a pleasant gust of wind.

It wrapped around him, seeming as if it was embracing him in a reassuring hug, voices lacing it, as if comforting him with whispered promises. Then in a rustle of sound, it disappeared back into the tip of the wand, leaving in its wake an eerie silence.

Naruto surveyed the wand in fascination, before coming to a conclusion.

"I want this one. This one feels, just , I don't know, like it was meant to be " Naruto must have been staring at his wand in awe, as if he had never seen something so precious in my life, because that's what It felt like.

Naruto turned to Ollivander "What kind of wand is it?"

Ollivander stared at him in wonder for a while, before finally opening his mouth and replying very slowly.

"12 inches long, holly, containing the hair of….well, containing the hair of a wolf. You see, I gained that hair from a lone wolf, one of the last of its kind. Now, the wands made from these hairs are always very fickle, never choosing anyone for their master, except for people who they think need them. People, who they think, like themselves, have been alone for too long, and….….."

Leaning in even closer, until he was right by Naruto's ear, Ollivander said, so quietly no one except he could hear.

"They choose people they think have been crying by themselves for far too long." Levelling his gaze with Naruto's, the old wand maker gave him a meaningful stare.

He continued to stare at him for a moment longer, much to the discomfort of Naruto and the amusement of everyone watching. Suddenly, the wispy old man broke their gaze, leaving Naruto very relieved, and turned to Dumbledore to rattle of the prices of the wands.

Now away from the wand makers unnerving gaze, Naruto took the time to stare at his wand. Maybe, for once in his life, he had someone to share his pain with. An eternal companion.

"**Tch, what am I, last week's rotten meat? Unless you haven't noticed, I am kind of your companion as well, you know?" **Kyuubi said, sounding disgruntled.

Ahh, and the very bane of his existence decided to come ruin his moment. Seriously, could Naruto never have a moment, just to himself?

Letting out a sigh, Naruto followed his teammates towards their sleeping areas, where they had been staying until we could be sorted into houses, to wait for the rest of the school to arrive. Before finally exiting the room, Naruto gave a last parting glance to Dumbledore and Ollivander, hopefully conveying in very few words, not to talk about what had happened, and then he strode out of the room like he owned the place (He was Naruto, after all!)

Dumbledore's P.O.V

Dumbledore watched as all the Ninja exited the room, until there stood only one, lingering by the doorway. Sending us a pointed glare, the blonde Ninja strode out, after his companions, a little strut in his steps.

Chuckling a little at the blondes antics, he turned to Ollivander, and he knew, without legilemancy, that they were both thinking the same thing.

" _What a troubled soul."_

Dumbledore sighed. He knew he should've just slept in today.

_**A/N well, there you have it. I would just like everyone to know that just because all three of these chapters came out quickly, nearly right after each other, this will not always be the case. In fact, I'm actually just trying to get out as much chapters as I can before I become lazy, deem this story "troublesome", and not right anything anymore. Also, in my reviews, someone commented on about how I slipped from third person to first, and so now I tried to stay in first person, but it was a lot harder than it looked. They also commented and said that they would like for the chapters to be longer, so here it is, hopefully a lot longer than the other chapters. Thanks to that person (you know who you are) for the great advice. Also, sorry for anyone who thought that they were going to meet the golden trio in this chapter. It's just that there were a whole load of things that I wanted/needed to type, and so it kind of took up most of the chapter. But, do not fear, Harry Potter and the gang will most definitely be in **_**the next chapter, so stay tuned for more. Anyways, thanks so much for reading. Please, any reviews, constructive critism or questions are greatly appreciated. REVIEW!**


	4. The sorting ceremony

A/N Well, he-llo everybody, and welcome to the fourth chapter of Naruto. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. Both rights go to their respective owners.

0o0

Man, did Naruto love these robes. They were pretty much just like shinobi cloaks. At first he had thought they might have had to wear one of those hideous violet ones that Dumbledore-san was wearing when they first met him. Fortunately, and to the great relief of his fellow teammates, their ones were black, practical, and were able to hide their various ninja equipment. It was perfect.

They were currently in the great hall, sitting in wooden chairs right by the teachers table. Dumbledore had explained to the trio that it was only temporary until they were put into houses, and for that Naruto was extremely grateful. He didn't think he could take all of these stares any longer. Surveying the room, Naruto immediately caught sight of the boy who they were supposed to be protecting, and who they had only managed to "meet" (or survey from afar, whatever you want to call it) a few minutes ago.

_Flashback:_

"_My-freaken-gosh, it's a skeletal horse "Naruto had exclaimed with surprise. Now there was something you didn't see every day. All four ninja were currently watching all of the students arrive from their perches on the roof. Fine, the boats that carry the first years to the castle were driving themselves, okay, he gets that. A giant squid rise's out of the lake, nearly suffocating a poor child with its tentacle, scary, but nothing they couldn't handle. But skeletal horses dragging the carriages? Okay, now that was just wacko._

"_**Shut up, you stupid human. **__"Came a roar from his unwilling companion__** "There just stupidly underfed horse's, so, I repeat, SHUTUP!**_

"_Shut the hell up Naruto, stop being so annoying!" Exclaimed a shrill voice, coming from the banshee. What made things worse was it was done right by his ear. Sometimes (most of his time) Naruto's heightened senses were more of a burden then anything. Damn fox._

"_**I love you too"**__ Came the sarcastic reply_

"_You know Naruto; if you didn't stop causing such problems for the team we may actually be able to have a civil conversation "Kakashi said with an 'eye smile'. He absolutely hated it when this happened, Naruto thought with narrowed eyes. He hated how, even when Kakashi-sensei was insulting him, he had to smile, as if he thought the insult would hurt any less if he just smiled. And then, almost always after Kakashi's 'growling', Sasuke would come in three seconds later with an insult about his intelligence._

"_**Bet you $10 it will be an insult concerning your mum"**_

'_Hmmmm , bet it will be about how I was dropped on the head as a baby"._

"_**Deal"**__ Kyuubi started to count down in Naruto's head_

"_**Three…"**_

"_**Two…"**_

"_**One"…**_

"_Idiot, I bet your were dropped you on the head as a baby" Sasuke let off an inferior smirk._

_Inside Naruto's head, Kyuubi grudgingly gave over his "money" to him. While he couldn't actually spend the money, since it was just imaginary, it was still satisfactory to see each other's pride go down the drain whenever one of them won. It was a habit they'd both gotten into a few months after Naruto had been put on team game was "creatively" called "let's guess what insult they aim at you next"._

_Maybe it was a bit pessimistic and cynical of him to actually expect bad words from my teammates, but let's face it, he did expect it. He expected every insult, every hit, and every fake smile that was used to beat him down even further. And so, somewhere along the way, he had tried to make it seem like a joke, thus, the betting game with Kyuubi. It hurt less that way._

"_Hey, Kakashi" came Sasuke's monotone voice "Is that our charge over there? The kid we're supposed to be protecting?"_

_They all followed his pointing finger, eyes eventually locating the person he was pointing at. Vivid green eyes, messy black hair, circular glasses, and a thin, lanky body. The boy fit the description perfectly._

"_It is indeed, Sasuke, good job. Okay, you three hurry up and go meet Dumbledore-san at the great hall, while I tail him and the rest of the students. Ja ne! "_

_Kakashi then he disappeared with a swirl of leaves. _

_We all met each other's gaze, before nodding simultaneously to each other, and taking off to the great hall._

Flashback end:`

Right now, the boy looked withdrawn, his head down, and not making eye contact with anyone. It wasn't hard to see why though. Everywhere around him, people whispered, pointed, and smirked. Only a select few were not glaring at the boy, known as Harry potter, and most of them were all red heads. Though he did see a girl with a headful of bushy hair glaring at anyone who dared even to point at Harry.

Inside his head, Naruto stared with longing at Harry, and the people that seemed to be his friends. How did he get so many people to accept him, to want to be his friend, and not look at him in disgust? Why couldn't he have that to? That sense of happiness, and belonging? With a sigh, Naruto shook his head, as if trying to rid it of those thoughts.

'You know why, Naruto, don't make me have to tell you again.'

Naruto sighed again, reluctant but too tired to fight against the pessimistic thought.

'Get a hold of yourself Naruto, you're on a mission, act like it!'

With a mental nod of consent, Naruto slipped into his charade. Any wandering thoughts were crushed mercilessly. He let his mask slip onto his face.

0o0

"Harry!"He stopped walking at the sound of the voice, giving the person calling for him a chance to catch up. Turning his head, he immediately recognized the caller as Angelina Johnson.

"Hey, Angelina, what's up?" He tilted his head in question

She stopped in front of him, and gave him a beaming smile.

"I've been made team captain" she announced proudly

Harry blinked in surprise, before breaking out in a grin to match her own "Congratulation's, I knew you'd get it. When are try outs?" he enquired

"Oh, you don't have to try out" she informed him "But I do want the whole team there to welcome our new players, so remember to come down to the quidditch pitch, Wednesday, alright?"

"Kay, I'll be there, don't worry" after that, Harry expected her to walk off and join her friends, only to be surprised when she opened her mouth to speak again. By this time, both Hermione and Ron had joined in the conversation, each sending a friendly smile in Angelina's direction as a greeting.

"Hey, have you guys seen the new exchange students?' she asked

"Wha-what? Exchange students?" came Ron's reply

Angelina nodded in confirmation. "Yup, transferred from Japan I heard. And, if I had to take a guess, I'd say that that was them over there."

We all followed her gaze, until ours fell on the students she was talking about.

"Man, how in the bloody hell did we miss them? They've got some of the craziest hair I've ever seen."

They all quietly agreed with Ron's remark. Sitting by the teachers table in uncomfortable wooden chairs, were three of the most bizarre looking people they had ever seen.

One of them, a girl with shoulder length pink hair, and beautiful green eyes, managing to rival Harry's, sat with an expression on her face that told them she was uncomfortable.

One of the boys, sitting to her right, was probably the most normal looking, with traditional black hair and eyes for an Asian, and delicate features that should have belonged to a girl. Also, for some reason that they could only fathom, his hair stuck out of the back of his head like a (you guessed it!) ducks butt.

Seated on the black haired boys left side, was another boy with beautiful, cerulean blue eyes, and yellower-then-the-sun hair. Plastered onto his face was a large grin, so much so that it looked like it hurt. All three were dressed in the traditional black cloaks for wizards and students going to Hogwarts.

All in all, though strange in appearance, all three of them were exceptionally good looking, and radiated an air of confidence.

Hermione continued to stare at the new students, confusion seeping off of her "What the hell is Dumbledore thinking, bringing in exchange students now? We are in the middle of a war for heaven's sake!

They all nodded in agreement, all positively confused. They continued to stare dumbly at the three exchange students, when suddenly the blonde haired one locked gaze's with them, and gave them a mischievous smirk. Both girls blushed at that, while Harry and Ron continued to look indignant.

"C'mon guys, let's go find our seats" Harry mumbled. Angelina broke off from them, going to sit with her friends. They made their way across the Gryffindor table, and, finally located a space next the Weasley twins.

They all sat there for a while, their stomachs hungry and empty. Finally, Professor Mc Gonangle burst through the doors of the great hall, a trail of nervous first years following soon after.

Ahh, finally, the sorting was about to begin, and Harry sunk down into his chair, trying desperately to quell his hunger.

0o0

Naruto watched with interest as Professor Mc Gonangle placed a large, weathered hat on a stool, and then turned to as he stood up to speak.

"Welcome, my dear students, to another year at Hogwarts. Now, for this year, I have two important announcements to make. Firstly, we have a new Defence against the dark arts teacher, Professor Umbridge. Secondly, we have-"

"Hem hem"

Dumbledore looked very surprised to have been interrupted. But, seeing that Umbridge wanted to speak, he immediately swooped down into his chair and gave her his undivided attention.

'Wow' thought Naruto in a disgusted tone. 'I would say she looked like a toad if that wasn't an insult to all toads everywhere.

As she continued her long and droning speech, Naruto continued to insult her under his breath, with very words that would make even a sailor blush.

Once that was done (thank heavens) there was a small clatter of applause, and Dumbledore immediately took up his perch again.

"Thank you, Professor Umbridge, for that invigorating talk. Now, as I was saying, this year, we have the privilege to host three very exceptional exchange students from Japan. I would appreciate it if you would welcome the warmly." For some reason, Naruto didn't like the smirks on a pair of (our favourite) redheaded twins. Fighting down a shudder, he continued to listen to Dumbledore's speech.

"Now, usually I wouldn't bother explaining how the sorting process works, simply choosing to let the first year's figure it out themselves" If Naruto didn't know any better, he'd say there was a bit of a mischievous twinkle in Dumbledore's eye." But, in the name of common decency, mostly concerning our new exchange students, I will be explaining the process"

Pointing an aged hand at the withered old hat, Dumbledore continued to explain.

"This here is the sorting hat, which chooses which house you are to be in. This hat will look into your mind; know your darkest secrets, and your personality. Then, from that information, he sorts you into the appropriate houses."

Brandishing his hand at each house in turn, he stated their names.

"Ravenclaw, whose values are intelligence, creativity, learning, and wit."

"Hufflepuff, who value hard work, patience, justice, and loyalty"

"Gryffindor, who value courage, bravery, nerve and chivalry"

"And last but not least, Slytherin, who value ambition, cunning, leadership and resourcefulness"

"Yeah, and people bent on turning evil"

All around the hall, people were whispering about Slytherin, and needless to say, they weren't very pleasant things.

"Evil"

"Dark wizards"

"He-who-must-not –be-named"

"Monsters"

Everywhere, whispers, pointing, and hard glares, all sent into a mass of green wizards. Naruto had learnt a long time ago that those were very, very bad signs. Probably the school's own little cult, from the looks of them. Naruto hoped to heaven above he would not be put with them.

Unbeknownst to him, while Naruto was fretting, all of the first years had managed to be sorted into houses. He was bought abruptly out his reverie, when Sakura's name was called.

0o0

Sakura walked uncertainly up to the stool with the hat, which a few moments ago had been shouting house names for the whole world to hear.

As she sat down on the stool, and placed the hat onto her head, she was immediately shocked to hear a voice talking to her through her own mind.

"_Oh, what's this, eh? Ahh, you must be one of those shinobi that Albus warned me about."_

"Wha-wh at the hell?" She stuttered in alarm.

"_Hush, little one, and keep quiet, will you?"_

Sakura unwillingly obeyed, quieting her thoughts in favour to listening to the hat.

"_Hmmm, you have a very interesting mind. Determination, courage, intelligence, but also a fierce drive to protect your comrades. I think I know exactly where you belong._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Sakura shakily stood up from the stool, shocked from my small conversation, and sat down at the table full of cheering people, right next to a girl with bushy, curly hair. "Coincidently" (as in, not at all) said girl was sitting right next to Harry, the boy they had been hired to protect. Hasty introductions were made as she sat next to them, and then she turned most of her attention back to her teammates, eager to see where they would be sorted. Hopefully, they would all be in the same house, so that it would all be considerably easier to protect Harry. Though, she'd much prefer it if it were just her and Sasuke-kun.

Don't get her wrong, she cared for Naruto, but Sasuke was the man she loved. Could you really blame her for neglecting Naruto in favour of winning Sasuke-kun over?

'…'

Don't answer that.

0o0

'Tch, damn idiots.'

Sasuke watched with a sneer as a mass of gold cheered for his pink hared teammate.

"Uchiha, Sasuke!"

At the sound of his name, he made his way to the stool, placed the hat on his head, and waited.

"_Hmmm, another ninja, eh? Well then, let's get to it."_

Sasuke, though a little surprised, wasn't in the mood for pleasantries. 'Che, just hurry up and do your job, stupid hat'

It seemed that the "sorting hat" didn't care about what the Uchiha had to say, as it simply ignored him, and resumed its mumblings.

"_Hmm, courage, a good mind, but a hard heart. Where love should be, anger and hate have taken root. Though I do see a small light. What is it, I wonder?_

The hat continued to rustle around in his head, seeking the answers, until it finally let out a small sound of triumph.

"_Ahh, I see, your teammates and your Sensei, eh? In particular, the blonde haired one. He is your light, yes?_

The sorting hat did not wait for an answer, and continued its mumblings. Finally, it seemed it had come to a conclusion.

"_Though most of your characteristics would usually place you in Slytherin, I cannot help but think that Gryffindor is where you belong. I have high hopes for you, Uchiha, and I hope that one day you may be able to finally embrace the friends in your life. Do not disappoint me._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Sasuke was still very much shaken from the experience, and felt like he had just been violated. But, of course, being an Uchiha and all, he strutted up to Gryffindor, where Sakura had saved a seat for him, and gave a quick nod in greeting to her. She quickly introduced Sasuke to the trio sitting next to her, and Sasuke immediately recognized the boy, Harry. Giving a quick nod to them as well, he turned his attention to their last teammate, hoping he would also be put into their house. Not that *cough* he cared or anything *cough*. Sasuke quickly banished that thought and instead chose to insult the poor blond.

Hopefully, the dobe wouldn't somehow screw up and be put in a different house. Knowing the idiot, he probably would.

0o0

"Uzumaki, Naruto!"

With a small sigh if resignation, Naruto slowly made his way across the room, and sat with a small 'thump' onto the stool. Placing the hat onto his head, Naruto let out another sigh in annoyance, when a voice, not Kyuubi's, echoed through his head.

'Damnit, had he finally gone crazy? Gah, Darn it all!'

"_Calm down, boy. I am the sorting hat, not a figment of your imagination._

'Yeah, sure, I'll just stand by and let you poke through my brain, shall I?'

You would be hard pressed to miss the sarcasm practically oozing from Naruto's voice. The hat simply ignored him.

"_Hmmm, plenty courage, just like your teammates. A good mind and so many other things that would usually immediately enlist you as a Gryffindor. But I sense something wrong, some kind of buried emotion, what is it?_

Naruto tried with all his might to throw up his protective walls, to block the hat out of his mind, but in the end, it was a futile attempt. Naruto heard the hat gasp in shock when he finally managed to break down his protective walls.

"_What-what is this? There is something dark and cruel resting within your heart. A twisted self-loathing of oneself. And also, the host of something cruel l. I have only seen this kind of hate in one other person, many years ago. But while there hate was directed outward, yours seems purely directed at yourself. And wha-what's this?!" _The hat gave a cry in alarm.

In Naruto's own head, he was suddenly assaulted with memories he thought he had long since buried.

…_**...**_

"_**Monster! Just go die, would you?"**_

"_**I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for existing." The blonde headed child's voice broke with contained emotion.**_

…

"_**You fool, you are the Kyuubi no youko. YOU destroyed our village 12 years ago!.**_

_**Mizuki's words rung through his head, painfully loud and unforgiving.**_

…

"_**Chirp, chirp, chirp!"**_

_**Sasuke's hand, lit up with chidori, was shoved through his chest, impaling him on his arm.**_

_**The look he gave the broken blond, as he did this, the cruel smile that graced Sasuke's face, told him of how much he enjoyed trying to kill him. **_

_**He looked at him as if he had just accomplished his lifelong dream.**_

_**Killing a monster.**_

…

"_**Kit, you can't keep doing this." Kyuubi's voice rang with concern**_

"_**Shut up Kyuubi, I can do whatever the hell I want." There was no mistaking the venom in Naruto's voice**_

"_**But Kit, your body, if you keep doing this, it won't be able to take it anymore. You could die."**_

"_**I won't die."**_

"_**BUT YOU DON'T KNOW THAT! Just let me help let me heal yo-"**_

'ENOUGH!'

The stream of memories stopped abruptly.

"_Boy, what was that?" _You couldn't miss the warning in the hats tone.

But Naruto had finally had enough. This was taking too long, and right now he had neither patience nor any desire to answer the hats questions.

Naruto pulled the hat down, farther and farther into his subconscious until they finally came to a halt in front of Kyuubi's cage.

Pointing towards Kyuubi, who now had his face pressed right up against the bars of his cage, Naruto spoke.

"Listen here, you withered peace of leather. You will, without argument, put me into Gryffindor, and not tell anyone of what you have discovered, or else I swear to heaven and above I WILL feed you to my little friend over there, understand?

"_You cannot be ser-"_

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?" This time, Kyuubi's voice joined in with his, causing Naruto's and his voices to blend into one. The end result was very impressive.

"…_..Fine. But kid, one day, they will find out. You do know that, right?_

Naruto let out another sigh, this time filled with sadness

"I know. I just hope you're wrong."

Naruto returned back to the "real" world, just in time to hear that hat shout out.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Naruto hurriedly made his way to his teammates, joining them at the table full of cheering people. (And blushing girls)

Naruto immediately recognized the boy, Harry Potter, sitting close by. Naruto stuck out his hand, and introduced himself.

"Hey, I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

Their charge, the boy they were supposed to protect, stared warily at Naruto's hand for a moment, before hesitantly encasing it with his own.

"Harry. Harry Potter."

0o0

A/N and there we have it, the fourth chapter. Sorry it took so long, I had a lot of distractions while writing this chapter. Thank you to all my reviews, I absolutely love them :D One person told me that they wanted Harry and Naruto to meet, so there it is. Sorry the meeting was so short, but I just felt like that was a good place to end the chapter. Anyways, please review. I am more than happy to answer any questions, and greatly appreciate any kind of constructive critism.

Ja ne, AND REVIEW!


	5. Sora

**A/N Fifth chapter in the series, and I cannot be happier with all the positive feedback that I have been getting. Also, I have recently acquired someone who is willinging to look through my work and correct all my atrocious mistakes. Give a humungous round of applause to NamikazeNaruko14, or as she likes to be known as Kira! I cannot express how grateful I am. Arigatou Gozaimous Kira-Chan! YOSH, on with the story **

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Harry Potter. Both rights go to their respective owners.

0o0

"You know Naruto, that you have one of the weirdest names I have ever heard of" or, at least, that's what Naruto thought he was trying to say. The real sentence came out sounding more like 'rou nou, Nawato, rat oo ave un of de eirdest nas I ave eser erd of'. Naruto looked at the red head, whose mouth was bulging with food, and started to laugh.

He looked slightly offended at that, and Naruto immediately tried (unsuccessfully) to quell his laughter. It didn't help that Harry and Hermione were both laughing into their hands.

"S-Sorry Ron" he said between gasps "But your fa-face was priceless, ahahahahahahah!" And he continued to giggle with barley suppressed giddiness. Naruto couldn't believe it; it had been so long since he had been this happy. So long since he had felt so light. So long since he had_**actually**_ smiled. It felt so nice, and liberating, and he couldn't help but think that these three teenagers and their friends were the source. Naruto had only just met them, and already, he couldn't help but be drawn in by the warmth they were emanating. The wary side of him, the side that still remembered all of his past betrayals, the hurt, and heavens knows what else, was very reluctant to get close to anyone, but they both craved love, and right now, it was being handed to them without a second thought.

"**Don't let it get to your head, baka, you know what humans are like."**

Accompanying those words, Kyuubi assaulted Naruto with memories he would rather have forgotten.

_A girl, beautiful jade green eyes, and hair the colour of blazing orange, flowing to her mid back. She looked no older than ten, Six years older than him at the time. The girl sat, crouched on the ground, with her back to him. Naruto tried to peek over her shoulder, to catch a glimpse of what she was doing, but every time he tried, she would shift her body so that it was in his line of sight. Gritting his teeth in frustration, Naruto opted to wait for her to finish._

_The girl abruptly stood, and in her hands, she held a ring of flowers, there colours full of beautiful blues, bright yellows, and vibrant purple. The stems of each flower were woven delicately together, so that they were held firmly but attractively in place. It really was quite a pretty little thing. She carefully placed them on his head, as if expecting him to run if she made any sudden movements. She was correct in that assumption. _

_The look in her eyes was one of confined affection and sadness._

"_See" she cooed "You look nothing like the monster that the villagers accuse you of being"_

_She caressed his cheek gently with her hand._

_For once in his life, Naruto felt loved._

"**Remember what happened last time, Kit. Don't get too attached."**

Naruto shrugged off the memories and Kyuubi's voice with a shake of his head.

He knew what Kyuubi was saying was true, knew that humans were always entitled to betray one another, and so Naruto heeded his warning. He would get close enough to be their friend, close enough to protect, but not close enough to be hurt when they shoved that betrayal laced knife in his back. This wall, which he threw up between everyone, was probably the only reason he was still sane…mostly.

"Hey, Naruto, you still in there Bro?" Fred and Georges faces were both staring at him expectantly "You kind of zoned out on us for a bit there"

Naruto shot the two twins a sheepish smile "Ahh, sorry guys, I'm just a bit tired, you know?"

The twins both nodded understandingly, before everyone finally deciding to bombard him with questions about his other teammates.

"What are they like?"

"What are Sasuke's likes and dislikes?"

"Is Sakura's hair naturally that colour?"

"Does Sasuke's hair naturally stick up like that?"

"In your opinion, which one is more fun to piss off?"

The last question came from Fred and George, and Naruto had to mentally sweat dropped at that. These guys kind of reminded me of how he used to be, before….everything.

Naruto rapidly fired off the answer to the questions

"There both weird, shy and annoying at first, but you get used to them. Sakura's very violent, but can be gentle, and Sasuke is a stiff Bastard, but can be very protective if push comes to shove"

"Sasuke likes tomatoes, sparring, and not much else. He hates annoying people and nearly everything else" Naruto didn't tell them that he harboured an unhealthy obsession for his brother. No need to freak the kids out JUST yet.

"Yes, to both questions about their hair" They all looked amazed at that

"And, in my opinion, you probably shouldn't pee either of them off, but if I had to choose, I'd say Sasuke is the most fun. If you peed Sakura off, you'd probably find yourself in the spirit world"

It was a miracle he wasn't their yet, Naruto mused. He finished with a cheesy smile, and flashed them a "V" sign. The next question, though, caught him off guard.

"What about you Naruto? What are your interests, likes, dislikes?" That question totally floored the blond. Not, in his whole entire existence, had anyone ever chose to discuss him over someone else, except if it were to mock or scorn him. And the question had come from none other than Hermione, who was surrounded by females who looked eager for the answer. The looks from some of the females, though, were scary. It was a look he'd seen in some of Sasuke's fan girls'….Creepy. But there were a select few people, like Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and many other people who actually looked like they _genuinely _wanted to know, and not in a creepy way.

"U-Umm, well, my dream is to become someone who everyone respects and acknowledges, I like ramen, sparring, pranking, my precious people, gardening and sketching. My dislikes are the three minute wait for my ramen to cook, and, Ummm, some other things" Naruto had to stop his mouth from adding _himself_ to the dislikes list. They didn't need to hear that. "I someday hope to be the leaders of my village, so that I can protect them all, believe it!"

Naruto had long since given up on being acknowledged and respected. Heck, with the way things were going back home, he would probably have to give up on becoming Hokage too. With a resigned sigh, he turned around to face his teammates, who were still stuck in a one sided conversation. Sakura talking and Sasuke trying to prevent himself from being molested (key word: Tried). His attention was drawn to the headmaster, as he stood with his arms wide, and sent them all off to bed. Good, he was tired from today, too many bad experiences and past memories had sprung up within the day, and so Naruto was both mentally and physically tired.

Following his fellow Gryffindor's to the common room, which they had already seen before, as Team 7 and I had already staked it out, including the whole castle, so Naruto was not even remotely surprised at the portrait of the fat lady, guarding the entrance. He was, however, surprised when Sasuke fell into step beside him, when he usually choose to ignore him. He however ignored Naruto's questioning stare, and continued to glide alongside the blond, with his I'm-to sexy-for-this-shirt attitude. Oh how he wanted to beat him up within an inch of his life. Guess that would have to wait for his dreams. Naruto couldn't wait.

"**You and me both"**

With a small, feral grin, Naruto continued to follow Harry and the rest of the boys to their common room.

0o0

What is this, this nagging feeling on the back of his neck? Annoyance? No, that's not it. Concern? Hmmm, maybe, but about what, exactly? Harry was relatively safe at this moment, Sakura was still attempting to molest him (shudder), and Kakashi was nowhere to be seen, which, seeing as he was a ninja and was supposed to be shadowing them was a good thing. Everything there was normal. That only left one thing.

Naruto.

But what was it. It was like an itch Sasuke couldn't scratch, and it was damn frustrating. He'd been acting kind of weird throughout the whole time of their stay at Hogwarts, but nothing too bad. The only really weird thing had been when they had gotten their wands, and that Ollivander guy had been spouting some weird stuff about Naruto.

_Flashback_

_Naruto exited Dumbledore's office with an air of confidence and naivety about him. Sasuke barely managed to supress a smile. Naruto was his personal ball of sunshine, and seeing him so happy and innocent, when everything else surrounding Sasuke usually went to ashes, was probably the only reason he was still sane. Without his ever bubbly attitude, Sasuke would have broken years ago. He was his light in this cold, damp world._

_Needless to say, they all felt the same way; they just weren't very good at showing it. Though, they all knew Naruto understood._

"_Ne, Naruto-Baka, what was that weird old man talking about before?" Sakura's voice broke through the silence._

_Naruto stopped for a minute, raising his hand to his chin, to give off the impression of thinking. After a couple more seconds, Naruto shrugged._

"_He was probably just talking about old "Fur ball" here" he said, indicating his stomach. "You know, how I was kind of alone for the first part of my life, yeah…" He trailed off, his head pointed towards the ground, bangs covering his eyes._

_Sasuke started to worry for a moment. Team Seven all knew what a burden being a Jinchurikki was to Naruto, and how Naruto didn't like to talk or think about it. But then Naruto's face suddenly snapped back up, him wearing his trademark grin, eyes squinted. Naruto looked so happy and content. Sasuke had to rein his smile back in again when the next words left Naruto's lips._

"_But don't worry. I have you guys now, and I could never be happier. You are all my precious people. BELIEVE IT!"_

_Sasuke was relieved. Of course nothing was wrong. He was Naruto. Naruto never let anything get him down. When pushed to the ground, Naruto always got right back up with ten times more determination. And anyways, even if something __**was **__wrong, Naruto would tell him. Sasuke was his best friend, Naruto's told him that so many times, and as much as he hated to admit it, Sasuke felt the same way. Yeah, that's right, Naruto would tell him._

"_Tch, Dobe" Sasuke smirked at him_

_Naruto's eye twitched for a second before he began his rant. Shaking his fist in Sasuke's face, he bellowed "What was that, TEME!_

_Sasuke let off another smirk, and turned to follow the backs of his retreating teammates. Yes, everything was alright. Nothing was wrong. Nothing at all._

_So caught up was Sasuke in his relief, that he never noticed Naruto's shaking fist slowly descend to his side. So caught up was he, that he never saw how the shoulders of his best friend slump, forward, never saw how Naruto's face crinkled with suppressed emotion. So distracted was he, that he never saw Naruto's mouth open, and his face contort in effort, as he tried to hold back a scream. So caught up was he, that he never saw the resigned, lonely, and deflated look that descended into the blond's eyes._

_No, he never saw a thing._

_Flashback end:_

At the remembrance of the memory, Sasuke smiled. Tch, what was he thinking. Nothing is wrong, except for maybe the usual. Naruto would never be depressed. It just wasn't him.

0o0_  
_

Naruto was at their dorm. Everyone was asleep, including Sasuke. He was sitting on his bed fully clothed facing the closed window and just watching the night sky. Usually, after a day like this, he would have been asleep first thing. But he had a problem.

His chest hurt. Everywhere hurt. He knew why, but that didn't stop it from being so damn annoying. Ahh, but punishment always was painful.

**"Please, Naruto, let me help you, I can take the pain away, just, please!"**

'Naruto?' Said boy questioned the Kyuubi "What happened to brat? Idiot?' He was trying to avoid the question, and they both knew it. Kyuubi wasn't amused.

**"Naruto" He growled warningly "What you have done and **_**are**_** doing to your body is not healthy for me OR you. I know what you're feeling, but you can't keep wearing those **_**things**_** around like a war trophy. Just let me help you!" **

He said the word "things" with a hint of distain**. **Following these words, Kyuubi tried to direct his chakra to the source of the hurt. But Naruto wouldn't let him. Naruto forced his chakra back down with the determination and willpower he was known for.

"Kyuubi" Naruto's voice came out thunderous, full of rage and suppressed annoyance. "Never, and I mean _never, _do that again, understand?"

**"….Kit, why? Why do you put yourself through so much? Why?"**

"….."

**"Kit?"**

"…Its complicated"

"**Then un-complicate it!" **No doubt, the Kyuubi was annoyed.

Naruto gave a small sigh in resignation, before choosing his next words carefully.

"Its...So that I never forget…So I always remember….So I always know, that no matter how far up I crawl, that I will always find myself falling back in. "Never forget", remember? I wrote those words on my floorboard, along with all the torture items that the village used. I have many things to remind me of just how despicable I am, the floorboard and these _"things", _as you so aptly put, are just one of many. There here, Kyuubi, to remind just how painful and lonely it is to fall from the top, just after you thought you'd escaped. I am a Jinchurikki, not some happy-go-lucky kid. You would do well to remember that."

Naruto stopped there, and waited. Contrary to popular belief, Kyuubi wasn't that bad. In fact, he was one of Naruto's best friends. One of his precious people (or fox, whatever). And it really was nice and relieving to know that someone _actually_ cared. But this was Naruto's problem, and he would take care of it.

The Kyuubi let off a resigned sigh** "Alright kit, have it your way….And kit?"**

"Hmmmm?"

**"My name is Kurama"**

Naruto smiled a true, genuine, smile.

"Hello Kurama, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. I hope we can be friends"

**"…..Yeah." **

And with that, Naruto felt him retreating back to his cage, intending to sleep. The snores that welcomed Naruto ten seconds later told him that he had been successful.

With a sigh, Naruto drowned out Kyuubi-newly-named-Kurama's snores and continued to watch the sky.

Would things have been different, he wondered, if maybe she hadn't left him? Would he be happy, and carefree, and naïve, had she stayed by his side?

As it was, he would never know.

Naruto was about to crawl back into the covers of his bed, and sleep, when he noticed a circular, wooden box, peeking out from within his suitcase. He briefly wondered whether or not he should, before with a small nod, Naruto plunged his hand into the suitcase, and retrieved the circular box.

Naruto lay down on the bed, in the covers, clutching the box in his tan arms.

Naruto slowly undid the seal that was on the box, enabling him to open it. With a hesitant hand, Naruto opened the cover of the box, to reveal the contents hidden inside.

Though Naruto already knew what was contained, that didn't stop him from letting out a small, pained, gasp. Inside it, nestled in a sea of red velvet, was a ring of flowers, there colours full of beautiful blues, bright yellows, and vibrant purples, albeit a little faded. The ring of flowers, which he had so carefully preserved in gold. The very same ring of flowers, which _she_ had gifted me with.

Naruto fell asleep that night, with a heavy heart and a restless mind, only one word, only one name, escaping his lips.

"Sora…"

Naruto caught the sob that had threatened to burst out, and shoved it back to where it came from. Never to be heard of again, never to see the light, and never to escape.

….

Birds of a feather….

0o0

Kay, that's it guys. Also, I would just like to give a big round of applause to Namikaze Naruko 14, or as she likes to be called Kira, for looking over this chapter for me, and fixing all of my atrocious mistakes. Arigatou Gozaimous, Kira, I wouldn't have been able to do this without you. Yosh, if you still have fingers to type, then REVIEW!


	6. A cursed lullaby

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Harry Potter. Both rights go to their respective owners.

XXX

"_**I knew it once, that wonderful dream."**_

"_**Delicate in words, hard in touch"**_

"_**For years I was happy, content I was"**_

"_**And then it was gone, then it was lost."**_

**Sora's voice echoed throughout the compounds of the cave, harmonious notes circling around us. We had lit a single candle, to ward off the dark and cruel night. The flame flickered, from orange to yellow, and Naruto watched, with his head laid on her lap, as the warm flame highlighted her features. **

**Naruto always used to wonder at how suited her name was for her. She was the sky, beautiful, majestic and captivating .But most of all, what he most envied her for, was that she was free. As free as the vast sky, which hung above them. Naruto continued to listen to her lullaby, eyes drooping tiredly.**

"_**For years I searched, and finally I found"**_

" _**that hand to envelope my own."**_

"_**But then it broke, laced in betrayal."**_

"_**And then it was gone, and then it was lost."**_

**She briefly broke off, and Naruto felt his heart sadden at the loneliness in her eyes. But then, a soft smile danced across her face, and she continued to sing.**

"_**I searched again, but this time weary, my heart broken, no more could it take."**_

"_**But then came, a beautiful boy, a beaten body, but a full heart"**_

"_**His eyes so clear, without the shames of the world."**_

"_**I took him in."**_

**Naruto stared into her eyes. She stared back**

"_**I loved him."**_

**His eyes widened in surprise and joy. Hers narrowed in sadness. The next lyrics came out, barely a whisper.**

"_**But then it was gone"**_

**Naruto reeled back in shock. She stared at him, her eyes voicing a desperate apology.**

"_**And then, it was lost"**_

**The flame from the candle suddenly burst out, full of fury and hate. It ****wrapped**** itself around Sora, wild and unforgiving. Naruto tried to reach through the flames, ignoring the pain, desperate to save her. So desperate was he that he barely managed to catch her small, imperceptible shake of the head which she focused in his direction. **

**Her eyes,**** sad, but somehow happy, in the moments of her death, caught his. She opened her mouth, and said what he knew was her goodbye to him.**

**But he couldn't hear her, the flames roaring too loud, and finally swallowing her whole.**

**A broken and pained voice could be heard, cutting across the otherwise peaceful night, and wrapping the world in sorrow.**

"**SORA!"**

Naruto awoke up with a gasp, jerking upright, panting for breath. His chest heaved with effort, as he tried to control his breathing.

The pants finally subsiding, Naruto's shoulders relaxed, falling back into their normal rhythm. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, desperate to escape the sheets entangling his body. Managing to unwind himself, Naruto quickly rose and proceeded to change in sweatpants and t-shirt. Team 7 had planned to meet in the morning, at 5:00am for some training. At the moment, it was still only 4:00am, but Naruto couldn't wait. He was angry, tired, and confused. He needed to train. He needed to escape.

Naruto made quick work of getting changed and continued just as quickly towards the forbidden forest. Dumbledore-san had gotten permission from the centaurs for them to train there, as long as they didn't draw too much attention to themselves.

He continued at a fast walk, which soon turned into a run, which then shifted into a sprint. He had to train. He had to let go of these emotions. He needed to beat it out of himself. That dream, so vivid and clear, some parts have been pure fact, while there had been bits and pieces which were figments of his imagination. All in all, though, the end result was the same. She was dead. He was alive. He had tried to save her. She, in her last moments, had shattered his already fragile heart.

Coming to a stop deep inside the forbidden forest, Naruto quickly launched himself into his training. Naruto flicked his shuriken at a tree stump, full of ferocity and bitterness. Each resounding "thunk" from a shuriken, sounding likes a whispered question.

Why?

"thunk"

Why?

"thunk"

Why?

"Thunk"

TELL ME WHY, DAMNIT!

…

"Thunk"

Needless to say, he never got an answer to his question. With a feral growl, element charged kunai in hand, he threw himself back into his training.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Sakura was in no ways an early riser. Heck, Sakura was in no ways an early riser, period. Alas, Kakashi-sensei had told them all to meet up at 5:00am sharp, and though the man may be a bit annoying at times, he was the mission leader, and therefore was not to be argued with. Apparently, no one had told Naruto that.

All three of them had arrived at their designated training spot _(Naruto wasn't there yet. Sakura made a side note to punch him through the wall next time she saw him)_, to find it completely decimated. The trees looked like an animal had slashed through them; dirt had been kicked up into the air, making them all sneeze and cough, and there were a couple of upturned trees that looked like someone or something had rammed into them repeatedly. What was most worrisome, though, was the fact that there were traces of blood, smeared across the ground, painting it crimson.

They followed the trail of blood to a small bush, where they could see the blood reached its peak, running out from underneath the bush, staining it red. Sakura took a deep breath to control her erratic emotions. Oh no, what if that was Naruto, what if he was seriously injured, what if he was dead?

Sakura, with rising fear and apprehension, hesitantly rounded the bush, and gasped in a mixture of relief and shock at what she saw before her. Thankfully, it was not Naruto, but her heart still panged at the sight before her. There, at their feet, lay a dead bull. Its carcass had been picked at, by, from the looks of it, birds, leaving a gaping hole inside, and revealing it ribs. Its horns seemed to have been shattered from connecting with the tree too many times, and its hooves had crusted blood lacing the edges.

Sakura turned towards Sasuke, and saw him surveying the scene with a detached look. She shivered at that, the way his eyes roamed over the bull dispassionately, and how his cold, obsidian eyes seemed to analyze the situation, with the grace of someone experienced around death. This sent shivers racing up her spine again, this time more violently.

"Hey, Sakura" Kakashi's voice called her over to him, where he sat crouched, surveying some tracks in the dirt. When she reached him, he pointed at them.

"What do you see?"

She raised her eyebrows at that. Kakashi was asking her to analyze the tracks, when she was nothing but an amateur when it came to this kind of stuff. Ahh well, he was probably just testing her, might as well humor him.

She stared at the tracks again, this time more intently. From the looks of things, there had been two, bulls, judging by the fact that there were some hoof prints that didn't match the others. Also, there were some prints that looked almost as if the second bull had dragged itself away from the fight, after successfully defeating its opponent. When she relayed this all to Kakashi, he gave her an approving nod, and an eye smile.

"Good, Sakura. Your skills have vastly improved, you did quite well." Sakura beamed at the praise. **'Hah, take that Naruto; I'm so much better then you!'** Inner Sakura cheered.

"Hn…"

Sakura turned towards Sasuke immediately; hope clearly shown in her eyes, wondering if she would get praise from the stoic Uchiha. Those hopes were almost immediately dashed however.

"Tch, even Naruto could have read those tracks, Kakashi, there's no need to praise her so highly"

A tense silence fell over them, and Sakura had to stop herself from shouting out in fury. She was almost relieved when Naruto turned up, clad in training gear and all.

"Ohayo Gozaimous guys, sorry I'm late, I had to, uh…..save a kid from the whomping willow, yeah, that's right!" We all stared dubiously at him, thoroughly unconvinced. Naruto, uncomfortable under our scrutinizing stares, raised a hand to scratch the back of his head. It was only then that I noticed the black gloves that he had put on.

"Hey Naruto, what's up with the gloves" I heard Kakashi-sensei ask.

Naruto looked surprised for a moment before he raised them up for us all to see.

"I got them off the old bat, Tsunade, a while ago for my 15th birthday" He beamed proudly at them" I thought I might as well use them, they look pretty cool, right?" He gave us all a big, questioning smile and Sakura had to fight down one of her own at the blondes antics. Really, without even trying, he had had managed to diffuse the previous tension, and lighten the mood.

This was one of the traits that Sakura most envied Naruto for. He could make anyone feel comfortable in his presence, even Sasuke, and that was saying something. She always felt really happy whenever he was around, and knew, without having to ask, that he would willingly lay down his life for her, and she in turn would do the same.

She loved Naruto, she really did, just not in the way she loved Sasuke. While Sasuke was the man she loved, Naruto was the one who held her together, throughout the entire duration of Sasuke's "absence".

Naruto was the knucklehead little brother she never had, and therefore, that was how he got treated. Like an annoyance she both loved and then occasionally _(Most of the time)_ wanted to trample. Suddenly, a note she had made to herself earlier popped into her head, and without further ado, she socked Naruto in the face. Naruto skyrocketed into the air, and landed with a crash onto the ground.

"That" Sakura said menacingly "Was for being late" And, for making me think you were dead. She watched absently as Naruto pulled himself out of the small crater in the ground, and pouted at her.

"Ne, Sakura-Chan, that wasn't very ni-WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED HERE!"

They all sweat dropped. Seriously? For heaven's sake, he'd been here for over 5 minutes, and he only noticed it now?

Kakashi, collecting himself the quickest, answered with an eye smile. "Maa, looks like a couple of bulls had a little scuffle here just last night. We'll go to the other side of the forest, a short distance from here."

Sakura noticed that at Kakashi's declaration, something familiar to triumph flickered through Naruto's eyes, before it was just as quickly squashed. Huh, wonder what that was about. They all continued to make their way towards the new training grounds, Naruto trailing behind the rest.

Nobody noticed as Naruto raised his hands into a seal, and almost immediately, in the exact same spot the bull had been, burst forth a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared, it was to find a blonde haired and blue eyed ninja, standing in the very place where the dead bull had been moments before. Giving a jerky nod towards his creators retreating back, said ninja quickly released the Genjustsu, and dispelled himself, leaving no trace of the supposed "bull" fight behind.

Across the field, following the backs of his teammates, Naruto smirked.

**Naruto P.O.V**

'_Good, they fell for it'_ He thought grimly. After completely rampaging over there temporary training grounds, Naruto had finally come to his senses enough to know that what he had done would not go unnoticed. Really, in his opinion, his solution to the entire problem had been total genius. Especially since he was absolutely hopeless at genjustsu, and yet somehow managed to fool even the "Great" Kakashi. But, also, he knew that no one would be looking for it. They were in the wizarding world, a place full of magic, not chakra. They definitely weren't expecting someone to cast a genjustsu here. _'They especially weren't expecting it to be done by a fellow comrade'_. Naruto's mouth turned into to a grim line at that. It didn't matter, he thought, quickly dismissing the thought. It was for their own good.

They all continued to trudge their way across the forbidden forest, Naruto rubbing his sore knuckles as they went. Apparently, punching trees can totally shred your hands up, go figure, right? Luckily, he had been able to bandage them, slip on the black gloves, and make it back to their training spot, within record time.

They all came to a halt at a small clearing, some distance away from Hagrid's hut. Kakashi turned to them all, a mischievous glint in his eye. _Ahh, crap._

He eye smiled at Naruto, catching his obvious apprehension and wariness. Gah, Naruto thought, after this, he may need to change his pants.

"Okay team, we will be having a three way spar. The losers have to do the winners homework for a whole week. No Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, only Taijutsu. " Ah, crap, crap, crap. Naruto cursed. He absolutely sucked, with a capital "S" at any type of paperwork. Tch, he cannot loose, he was already loosing enough sleep as it is. Believe it…Bah, he really needed to fix that, Damnit.

"Begin!"

Naruto was startled at Kakashi's voice, and immediately had to move out of the way as a pink blur dashed past him, chakra fist ablaze. Regaining himself, Naruto sent a glare at said pink blur.

"Damnit, Sakura-Chan, why go for me first?"

An unnatural whistling sound was his only warning, as he quickly ducked under the oncoming blade from Sasuke, and delivered a precise leg sweep towards Sasuke's ankles. Sasuke deftly jumped over Naruto's leg, and flipped out of range from his approaching uppercut.

Hmmm, Naruto pondered, it seemed they had both realized that they could not take him out separately, and had instead decided to attack him together, opting to worry about each other later. Good tactic, but could ultimately be their downfall, when they realized they couldn't trust each other anymore, and starting fighting amongst themselves.

Naruto was forced out his thoughts one again, when a kunai whizzed past. Naruto managed to somehow catch the kunai, and, twirling around in a small circle to change the momentum of the kunai, sent it right back to its owner. The small grunt that greeted him a moment later told him that he had been successful in striking his opponent. Whether it was Sakura or Sasuke, he did not know, nor did he care.

Right now, all he cared about was the pure adrenaline rushing through his veins, untainted by any passing thoughts. This was one of the reasons he loved to fight. He didn't have to think, didn't have to despair, all he really had to do, was act. No one telling him how stupid he was; just himself, his instinct, his will to survive, and the fact that the battlefield was the only place that he was actually acknowledged and worth something.

Naruto's attention quickly turned back to the fight. Sakura and Sasuke had both attacked at the same time, Sakura with her kunai, and Sasuke with his Kusanagi. At the very last moment, Naruto shot a paper bomb onto the ground, enclosing them in a cloud of smoke. They both stumbled around for a little bit, unable to see, before they quickly caught sight of each other, and turned back-to-back.

Kunai and shuriken rained down them from all directions, and it was only because of their battle honed instincts that they managed to deflect most of them. Still, Sakura caught a shuriken in the shoulder and thigh, while Sasuke was sporting a Kunai in his calf and several shallow gashes. They both cursed mentally. Naruto was better than all of them in his Taijutsu and strategic thinking. It was ironic, really, how outside of battle he was a bumbling idiot, but put him on a battlefield, and immediately, you've got a highly trained ninja, already planning how to incapacitate, or kill you. It really was quite chilling.

Naruto's fighting style was a mixture of street fighting, the Hyuga clans, the Uchiha clans, and many other different types of fighting styles he had picked up over the years. If it came to hand-to-hand, they would both loose, and therefore, they needed to keep him at a distance. Apparently, Naruto didn't care that they didn't want to be in close proximity with his fists, and like a viper, dropped out of a tree, and attacked them from above.

As he landed between them, both Sakura and Sasuke turned to face him, panic etched onto Sakura's face, while Sasuke's only showed pure annoyance. Naruto gave them both a superior smirk, which seemed to anger them both, because all of a sudden, he was fighting a fast and brutal two on 1 battle.

The blows came fast, the kicks powerful, but Naruto managed to deflect most of the attacks, though once he was nipped in the shoulder by Sakura's fist, effectively injuring him. Cursing slightly, Naruto decided it was time to end this. At the very moment that Sakura and Sasuke went to deliver right hooks straight to his head, Naruto grabbed both their arms, and slammed them into eachother, the force behind it jarring, and their heads painfully knocking together. Sakura's face registered surprise before she passed out, while Sasuke just looked absolutely pissed. As they crumpled to the ground, Naruto stared in amusement and happiness for a moment, before he quickly sobered at the sound of slow but deliberate clapping.

Kakashi was walking towards him, mock applause and all.

"You did well Naruto-Kun, I can see your time with Jiraiya did not go to waste. Remember though; don't let it go to your head. If Sakura and Sasuke had been able to use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, you would have at least left a lot more scarred then usual. "

Naruto inwardly flinched at the back-handed complement. Of course, he thought dryly. Make sure to deflate the Jinchurikki's head, while continuing to pump hot air into the Uchiha's and Pinkette's. With a sigh, Naruto walked back to the castle, saluting Kakashi with his back still facing him.

It was a good thing he had worked off a lot of excess energy in his early morning exercise before. If he hadn't, he was sure that Kyuubi would have come out to play sometime in their battle. It made Naruto happy to see that Sasuke had willingly let Sakura fight by his side. After Naruto had forcibly dragged Sasuke back to the village, they had managed to siphon off most of the man's ego-maniac attitude, and they were all glad for that. Most of it, he reminded himself. For some reason, the last Uchiha still persisted in being a bastard to him. At one point in time, Naruto had thought that was how Sasuke expressed his relationship with someone. The more he insulted you, the more he liked you. Now, he wasn't so sure.

With a sigh, Naruto made his way back up to the Gryffindor common room, changed, and went down for breakfast. At the moment it was still only 6:30, so there were not much people there. Naruto raised his hand to his shoulder, as a sharp pain raced through it. Oh, right, Sakura's fist, dislocated shoulder, etc. etc. Nothing new there. Naruto roughly set his shoulder, and pulled it back into place, ignoring the odd glances he got when he gasped out in pain.

The moment his shoulder was set, Kyuubi's chakra immediately started its work, healing the shoulder back into place. Naruto rolled his shoulder for a bit, and finding it working perfectly, immediately started to wolf down his breakfast. His moment of peace, however, was interrupted when three green-clad figures approached him, two of them looking like giant gorilla bodyguards, all brawn and no brain, while the third one in the middle looked like someone had shoved dung up his nose, leaving a permanent scowl on his face. Ugly little gits.

They stopped at where he was sitting, before dung-nose, Naruto named him, broke apart from his posse, and addressed him.

"Hey, I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy. The ugly looking ones over there are Crabbe and Goyle. Could we talk to you for a minute?" Though he used a polite tone, Naruto could easily tell that dung-nose-recently-named-Malfoy was looking at him with a hint of disdain and superiority.

With a long suffering sigh, Naruto knew that Kami hated him. Seriously, could he never catch a break?

XXX

Hey guys, that's the Sixth chapter. All thanks to Kira for looking over this chapter for me. Also, I'd just like to mention a review I got from "sweetfoxgirl 13". In it she said "This Fanfic is reminding me of a quote from Trigun. Quote: "You were always smiling, real friendly like, but the way you smiled was so empty it hurt to watch you". Thank you so much, that is my most favorite review so far, it made me want to cry. Anyways, Give a big thanks to those two, and remember, REVIEW!


	7. Maybe, just maybe

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Harry Potter. Both rights go to there respective owners.

**POINTERS**

"hi" - normal speaking

_'Hi'_ - inner thoughts

**"Hi" – **Demon/sprit speaking

XXX

_We can easily forgive a child who is afraid of the dark. The real tragedy of life is when men are afraid of the light._

_Plato-Greek philosopher_

_XXX _

"Hey, I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy. The ugly looking ones over there are Crabbe and Goyle. Could we talk to you for a minute?" Though he used a polite tone, Naruto could easily tell that dung-nose-recently-named-Malfoy was looking at him with a hint of disdain and superiority.

With a long suffering sigh, Naruto knew that Kami hated him. Seriously, could he never catch a break?

xxx

Naruto had to hold himself back from cursing in frustration. For the love of all that is holy, seriously?! Ugh!

Turning towards Malfoy and his cronies, Naruto gave a strained smile.

"Uh, sure, go ahead"

With a leer at his two companions, Malfoy took the vacant seat nearest to him, Crabbe and Goyle flanking behind.

"Now" Malfoy began "It's only your second day here at Hogwarts, and we just wanted to give you a little advice as to how things run around her, and so on."

_'Yeah, and I want to kill certain people, but we can't always get what we want now, can we? But buddy, keep on talking, and you'll find yourself on my hit list.' _

"For an instance, potter and his crew." Malfoy sneered "You don't want to hang out with them; they'll just drag you down to their level"

_'Oh dude, c'mon, that's the best you can do? For heavens sake, tell me something interesting, or else I'm going to kick you skinny white butt six ways to Sunday.'_

"What I'm saying is _(Jeez, does this guy never shut up?)_ That maybe you should choose your friends carefully. You never know when they could lead you to your death.

_'Just hold on for a bit longer, Naruto. Count back from ten veeerrryyyyy slowly.'_

"I mean, look at their families. The Weasleys are a bunch of blood traitors with more children then they can afford to feed, Grangers a mudblood, and Potters a pathetic orphan boy whose parents were fortunate to die before hey saw what a loser he was"

At that point, Naruto was in the middle of cursing the blond haired boy with a variety of colourful words, but his inner monologue was bought to a halt at Malfoy's last sentence. Did he hear that right? Did Malfoy seriously just say that? How dare he!

It was one thing to insult him, hell, heavens know he cared nothing for himself, but to insult the people he cared about? And even worse, their families? Oh hell no buddy, to hell with secrecy, this guy was receiving a rasengan to the head.

It was at the moment when Naruto was just about to strangle the boy that he was bought to a startling revelation. In many ways, Harry was exactly like him, and yet, he was the total opposite. Both of them, ostracized by their own people, both orphans, and both bearing the weight of so many lives. But that was where the similarities stopped. One had people who cared for them, the other had people he cared for who thought nothing of him. One tortured endlessly by his own people, the other hero worshipped, even after the happenings of the year before. One loved, the other forgotten.

And it hurt so much.

Why? Why in the hell was he so damn differ-

"Hey, you two faced little git. What in the bloody hell are you doing at our table?"

Naruto broke out of his brooding to find Harry, Ron and Hermione, all three glaring at the trio of Slytherins.

"Ahh, it's Potter and his…friends" Malfoy drawled. "My friends and I were just leaving" Something flickered in Malfoy's eyes, before it was quickly extinguished, and he and his cronies disappeared among the mass of green.

Ron continued to glare after them, until he finally turned back towards Naruto, his gaze questioning.

"Hey dude, what did they want?"

Naruto quickly composed himself, turning to face the curious gazes of his friends, or, at least, he thought they were. They probably didn't feel the same way.

"I'm not really sure, though it sounded like they were trying to recruit me to a cult or something" Naruto pulled a face, making them all laugh.

"Yeah" Said Harry "They like to do that. Tried to recruit me in my first year. They never did learn"

Shaking their heads in exasperation, all three took seat next to him.

"So" Hermione piped up "Where are Sakura and Sasuke?"

Naruto briefly admired the fact that she didn't stumble over their names. She must have been practising. Naruto could tell by the ease in which she pronounced their names. He could already tell that she was a very smart person.

'They were…umm…delayed" Naruto replied evasively

Hermione's eyebrows rose sceptically, about to question him further, but it was at that moment that both Sakura and Sasuke burst through the Great hall doors, looking dishevelled, and very, very pissed. The moment they spotted him, they both stalked over, a predatory gleam in their eyes.

Naruto decided it was time he ran.

"Ahh, hey guys, I've got to go now, seeya late-"

Naruto made to get up from the table, but a hand suddenly clamped down on his shoulder, holding him in place.

"Oh no you don't, dobe"

"Yeah, Naruto-baka, we just wanna talk." Sakura's smile was sadistic, and Naruto felt himself shivering involuntarily.

"Sasuke, Sakura, what happened to you guys?"

Sakura and Sasuke finally seemed to notice that they were not alone. Sakura was the one to answer.

"Ahh, Naruto here decided it would be fun to prank us. We just thought we'd return the favour. Don't mind us."

Sakura's smile seemed to stretch painfully across her face, making her look somewhat demented, and Sasuke's eyebrow just wouldn't stop twitching. It seemed they were just barley managing to hold in there annoyance.

And so, as the saying goes, Naruto's life flashed before his eyes.

Kakashi P.O.V

As his blond haired student disappeared into the morning fog, Kakashi couldn't help wincing at the harshness of his words. He didn't mean it, he really didn't, but he had to push Naruto to become stronger.

When Naruto had arrived home from his two year trip with Jiraiya-sama, he had developed greatly, both in mind and strength. But he had to get stronger. With people like the Akatsuki chasing after him, he couldn't be just "good", he had to be the best, and even then, Naruto would still be vulnerable.

Naruto was a maelstrom of power. He could crush opponents ten times stronger then himself, with nothing but pure determination, and a drive to prove himself. He thought his opponents with emotion, and hard headedness, far from the logical and calm mind a ninja should have, and while Kakashi loved this part about Naruto, he also knew that it could one day kill him.

Diving into situations with no thought about himself, while courageous, could be his downfall. And Kakashi really didn't want to lose any more comrades. Kakashi knew that there was no way he could make Naruto into a level headed, battle ready ninja, and really, he didn't want to. It was that same passion that had swayed many of his opponents and inspired so many people. No, what Kakashi wanted to do was make him strong enough to be able to protect himself. Strong enough to survive.

Usually, Kakashi would have taken Naruto under his wing and started training him, but with Sasuke back, that made things complicated. If Sasuke saw Naruto receiving special attention, he might try to leave the village again in jealousy, and Kakashi knew that that would crush Naruto. So, Kakashi chose a different approach. Act indifferent towards Naruto, make him feel inferior to his teamates, make him feel the need to get stronger, and then Naruto would do whatever he could to prove himself.

And Kakashi was pleased to see that his method was already bearing fruit.

He had seen right through that little Genjutsu of Naruto's before, (He was a jounin, damnit!) he had seen the signs of intense training, and he knew that Naruto was wearing those gloves to hide his injured hands. Kakashi was so relieved that his training method was working, and that Naruto was already pushing himself to become stronger. He had called Sakura over earlier to survey the supposed "tracks", just to see if Naruto could trick the most analytical of the group. Kakashi felt like a proud father when she hadn't noticed the Genjutsu.

Naruto was probably planning on amazing them all with his strength the next time they came into battle, and it was for that reason only that Kakashi did not call him on the Genjutsu. Kakashi was happy to see that Naruto was using his skills. Before the training session, he had been feeling guilty about neglecting Naruto, but when he had seen there training grounds, all thoughts were banished at the progress Naruto had made.

Besides, he thought, as he went to wake his unconscious students, he knew Naruto wouldn't hold this against him, and would probably thank him later. Really, he was doing the right thing.

Wasn't he?

Naruto P.O.V

Naruto rubbed his sorely abused head as he made his way to his first class. Really, what was the world coming to, if you couldn't even win a friendly spar without someone hating on you? Sakura and Sasuke were both walking in front of them, so Naruto was left to walk with Hermione, Harry and Ron.

"Hey Naruto, are you alright?"

Naruto turned towards Hermione. No, he wanted to say, I'm not. I'm really, really, not alright. Instead, he just smiled.

"Sure, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? They hit you pretty hard. Are you sure you don't want me to take you to Madam Pomfrey?"

She had been asking questions like this all the way to there first class, and Naruto was seriously confused. She was just being polite, right? She didn't actually care, did she? After years of being neglected, Naruto always got confused when people started being nice to him, and immediately questioned their ulterior motives. You would never believe his confusion the night Iruka saved him from Mizuki.

But the look Hermione was giving him was one of honest  
concern, and worry. Naruto felt himself soften at her expression.

"Seriously Hermione" Naruto's smile turned gentle "I'm fine."

Hermione looked briefly surprised, but then returned the smile with one of her own.

"Hey, Naruto-Baka, stop bothering them and hurry it up"

"Jeez dobe, why are you always so slow?"

Naruto inwardly sighed. Just another day Naruto, just another day.

Naruto never expected what came next.

"He's not bothering us. In fact, we quite enjoy his presence." Harry's voice was biting and sharp. He didn't know why he did it. He hardly even knew the blond. But for some reason, whenever Sasuke or Sakura would insult Naruto, Harry couldn't help but think how strained Naruto's smile became. And right now, the look of utter disbelief gracing Naruto's features made his heart ache, as if he could never, in a million years, imagine anyone standing up for him. Harry didn't know why he did it, but he knew, without a doubt, that he was doing the right thing.

Sasuke and Sakura stared weirdly at him for a few more seconds, before they both turned away, Sasuke with a muttered "Whatever" and Sakura's arms folded in displeasure. But Harry couldn't find it within himself to care. Turning towards the blond, it was to find a questioning, maybe even weary look on his face, as if expecting him to suddenly realise **who** he was defending, and lash out at him. Not saying a word, Harry turned to follow the retreating backs of Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto's confused gaze piercing his back. However, when he turned towards his two best friends, he could tell that they approved of what he had done, and were proud of him. With renewed confidence, Harry continued onwards to potions.

At the moment, Naruto was puzzling over what had just happened. This was all just too damned confusing. Hate him, despise him, beat him till he's near death. That, he could understand. But this, this happiness, this warmth, this friendship that Harry and his friends seemed to be offering him, he couldn't comprehend. He had nothing they wanted, nothing they could gain from helping him, so why?

**"Maybe they actually do want to be friends, Kit."**

'But what would they gain from that? Help me understand, damnit!'

**"Oh, Naruto"** Kurama said mournfully. After years of feeling nothing but hate, Naruto had difficulty comprehending positive human responses. It was no wonder he didn't know what to do in situations like this.

**"Naruto, I sincerely hope for you to one day be happy, to have people who love you, just for being you. I really do."**

Naruto smiled gently at wish, knowing it to be nothing more then an empty dream.

"Thanks Kurama, but you know that can never happen. Humans will always fear what they do not understand."

**"Still, there is no harm in hoping."**

As Naruto considered Kurama's words, he noticed Harry, Hermione and Ron, beckoning him over, with beaming smiles, and open arms. Naruto couldn't help the smile that stretched out across his face at their obvious eagerness for him to join them.

As he ran over to join them, Naruto felt the flicker of hope that appeared inside of him.

Maybe, just maybe, Kurama was right.

A/N If you want an explanation as to why I was gone so long, just go to my profile, its up there. Hopefully you guys understand how the quote at the start relates to this story, and if not, then just ask me and ill explain. I would just like to clarify that Sora is an OC, okay guys? Also, I was thinking of making the pairing Naruto/Hermione, but I'm not really sure. If you have an opinion on that, tell me, because at the moment I can still be swayed either way. Anyways, reviews, follows and favourites are greatly encouraged.

Please review, they make me happy :)


	8. Oh, the hilarity

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

0o0

_"Only two things are infinite, the universe and human stupidity, and I'm not sure about the former."_

_Albert Einstein._

0o0

"Okay, first class, Defence against the dark arts."

A collective groan was the response to Naruto's announcement. He, Hermione and Ron all immediately turned to Harry, whose groan had been the loudest. Before they could open there mouths however, Harry interrupted them.

"I know guys. I've heard it so many times. I promise I won't totally blow up in Umbridge's class, alright?"

They all looked at him in disbelief. Slightly annoyed, Harry snapped at them.

"Would you hurry up and walk already? Geez, you're all so annoying." Harry continued to stalk off too Defence against the dark arts, or "Hell" as Naruto so aptly named it.

The three of them all hurried to keep up with Harry, and they soon found themselves in front of Umbridge's classroom. Naruto knew that they might have seemed a little annoying to Harry, but Naruto was worried. He had noticed the scars on the back of Harry's fist, the words "I must not tell lies" scrawled crudely into his skin, and Naruto didn't like it. Not one bit. He hadn't told his worries to anyone, not even his team, because he knew that Harry would get angry at him. He knew a battle of pride when he saw it, and that's what Harry was currently fighting. If he told on Umbridge, she might get fired, but then it would also be telling her that she had managed to get to him, and Harry's pride just wouldn't allow it. Naruto understood that, which was another reason why he hadn't told anyone yet.

But, that didn't mean he had to let it happen.

Walking into the classroom, Naruto took the seat next to his two team mates, who were staring disinterested at the blackboard. Offering them both a small greeting, Naruto turned his attention to Umbridge, who stood at the front of the class and began to teach.

After a while, of course, Harry found something in her little speech that he didn't quite agree with. Before he could shout, however, Naruto cut him off.

"Professor, do you really think that learning the theory will be enough?"

The whole class turned towards him, all seeking some kind of entertainment in the mind deadening classroom. Even Sakura and Sasuke had raised their eyebrows in question at him.

"What do mean, Mr…?"

"Uzumaki." Naruto supplied "And what I'm saying is that I don't think that learning the theory will be enough to prepare us for what's happening out there."

"Ahh, Mr. Uzumaki , you are greatly mislead. There is nothing "Happening" out there, those stories are simply the delusions of a disturbed boy."

Said boy nearly opened his mouth in anger another time, but Naruto cut him off once again.

"Yes, well I do not think he is as delusional as the "Daily prophet" is making them out to be, in fact, I believe him. Now, I'm asking you, do you really think reading from a textbook is enough?"

Umbridge's eyes had turned stony at Naruto's proclamation. Naruto knew he was treading in dangerous waters, but Naruto was protecting his friend damn it, and screw anyone who tried to persuade him otherwise.

"Mr. Uzumaki, I assure you, my teaching methods are ministry approved, and therefore-"

"Oh, so just because there ministry approved, that makes you a great teacher? Oh no lady, I'd say quite on the contrary."

The whole class drew in a quick, intake of breath, surprised at Naruto's boldness. Sasuke and Sakura were trying to get Naruto's attention, so they could tell him to shut up, and Harry, Ron and Hermione were all staring at him in a mix of worry and amusement. Umbridge's glare had gone from stony to furious. Naruto wasn't sure whether to be happy or terrified. He decided on both.

"Mr. Uzumaki, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you just insulted me."

Half the class were shooting her a "No duh?" look, but she missed them, as her attention was all focused on Naruto. He should be so proud.

"I'm sorry Professor, but I really think that you should get your teaching licence revoked. Really, you know about as much about teaching as I do. That is to say, nothing." Naruto waited for the insult to sink in, and when it did, Naruto found himself amazed at the shade of red her face took on. It was almost like a, um...Tomato! That's it, her face looked like a tomato. Happy that he had mangaed to find something to compare her too, Naruto settled into his seat with a smug smirk on his face.

"Detention, tonight Mr. Uzumaki; 7:00pm my office, understood?"

"Aye, loud and clear, Professor."

Umbridge face went, if possible, even redder at the casual dismissal, but before she could shout any longer, the bell rung, and they were all dismissed.

Immediately, Sasuke and Sakura converged upon him.

"What were you thinking?" Sasuke said in a hushed voice, his face harsh.

"Yeah Naruto, why'd you go and do that for?" Sakura's face told of her disagreement.

In low voices, Naruto started to tell them about his suspicions, but before he could, Harry, Hermione and Ron all approached them, and Naruto immediately dropped the subject.

"Oi, Naruto, what was that all about?" Ron's held a hint of amusement and appreciation in it.

"Naruto, while I agree that she is a horrible teacher, you really shouldn't have done that. Now you've gone and gotten yourself into trouble." Hermione's face held worry and concern.

"Eh, Naruto? Wanna tell us?" Harry's voice only held open curiosity, and a bit of annoyance at getting cut off so much.

"Ahh, I dunno. The hag was just annoying me, and so, I dunno, something in me just kinda snapped, that's all. Really though, did ya see her face? Priceless!" And Naruto cackled mercilessly at the memory.

All three stared at him in bemusement for a second, before they all cracked smiles of their own, and were soon joining in on his laughter. After a while though, Harry sobered up, and gave him a grave look. Naruto thought he knew what was coming next.

"Look, Naruto…Just be careful, alright? "

Everyone but Sasuke looked confused at Harry's statement, so Naruto guessed Sasuke already knew what was going on. He always was like that. The cocky, observant genius.

"Ahh Harry, you wound me. You think I can't take care of myself? Geez man, have you no faith?" Naruto tried to lighten Harry's worries, but all he was met with was a weak smile in return. With a small sigh, Naruto headed towards their next class.

0o0

"Come in, Mr. Uzumaki ."

With a great sense of apprehension, Naruto opened the door to Umbridge's office, and promptly stopped in revulsion.

Pink. It was everywhere. It coloured her walls, her parchment, even her _sugar_, for heavens sake. And the cats, decorated onto plates. Naruto hated cats. No, he didn't hate them, he absolutely, and utterly _despised_ them. They reminded him too much of the fuzz ball sealed into his gut. Trying to control his gag reflex, Naruto cautiously stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Umm, I'm here for the detention, Professor?"

She looked up from the papers she was grading, and smiled at his obvious discomfort.

"Yes, Mr. Uzumaki, please take a seat."

Naruto took the seat opposite her, which she had indicated with her hand.

Handing him a piece of parchment and a quill, she began to explain.

"Now, Mr. Uzumaki, you are going to be doing lines for me. Don't worry, you won't need any ink. I just want you to write "I must respect my superiors", understood?"

Nodding, Naruto turned to his parchment and began to write.

However, as he finished the first line, he felt a small, stinging pain on the back of his hand. It wasn't that painful, compared to everything else he had been through, but it was mildly annoying, and so he promptly flipped his hand over, and surveyed the back of his hand.

And then had to control the small snicker of amusement that threatened to burst out.

Seriously? Well, this was just too damn hilarious. There, scratched into the back of his hand, were the words, "I must respect my superiors." It was funny to think that he had survived so much, including a hand shoved through his chest, and then this lady comes along and thinks that a few scratches were going to hurt him? Heck, they were already healed, leaving no trace that they were ever there. Continuing to snicker, Naruto bent over his parchment and continued to write.

Every time a snicker escaped Naruto's mouth, Umbridge would look at him in confusion, but would just as quickly dismiss it, thinking it to be one of her cats. It couldn't have been Mr. Uzumaki that was laughing. He was practically carving into his own skin, and that was no laughing matter.

At the end of the session, Umbridge took his hand in hers, and studied it.

"Hmm, it seems the message hasn't quite sunken in yet. Let's hope not to see you here again, Mr. Uzumaki. Goodnight."

Seeing he was dismissed, Naruto made his way out the door.

The moment Naruto was out the door, three dark figures dropped in front of him. Naruto was not alarmed; he already knew who it was.

"Maa, Naruto, since you got detention, and Sasuke and Sakura covered your duties, you'll be doing guard duty all by yourself tomorrow night, got it?"

When Naruto opened his voice to protest however, Kakashi cut him off.

"Just think of it as extra training, alright? It'll be good for you. Alright, Ja ne"

And Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Shame Naruto-Baka, you deserve it."

"Hn, dobe. Just be quiet next time."

And then they also departed in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto never got to tell them about all the shadow clones he had positioned around the castle, 24/7, who probably took up at least two thirds of guard duty. They never stopped to ask him for an explanation. Even if he did tell them, he knew they wouldn't care. The Bastards.

Dark thoughts plaguing his mind, Naruto continued on his way towards Gryffindor common room. As he was rounding a corner however, he saw a mop of red hair try to hide behind a suit of armour, and failing miserably.

"Umm, Ron? What are you doing?"

Ron gave a huge lurch, startled that he had been found so easily, and turned towards Naruto sheepishly.

"Ahh, hey Naruto. I was just hiding from Fred and George. There planning on pranking a bunch of first years, and I was…" But Naruto wasn't listening to Ron's obvious lie. He was more curious about the broomstick that Ron was attempting to hide behind him.

"Hey Ron, why do you have your broom with you?"

Ron froze momentarily, before with a small sigh in resignation, he bought the broomstick back in front of him, and looked as if he was trying to hide behind it.

"Okay, ill tell you, as long as you promise not to laugh."

Curious, Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, the thing is, my parents finally bought me a decent broom, so I was thinking of trying out for the Quidditch team as a keeper. Okay, alright, you can laugh now."

"Laugh?" Naruto said in puzzlement "Why would I laugh? I think that's a bloody brilliant idea Ron. Are you good?"

Ron, looking greatly relieved, answered more enthusiastically.

"Well, I'd say I'm pretty decent, I'm mean, I've been practicing for a while now, so, ya know."

"Ah, you're just being modest. I bet you're awesome."

For some reason though, Ron seemed to turn stony and withdrawn at that comment.

"Yeah well" Ron said "You don't know that. You're probably only saying that because my brothers are good, not me."

Naruto stared at Ron I confusion. The hell?

"What do you mean by that? I've never even seen you're brother's play before. I'm not saying I think your good because you're brothers were, I'm saying it because I _believe _you are. You're not your brothers, you are you."

Ron thought Naruto was just being polite. But even so, the words bought a slight warm feeling to his chest. Slightly embarrassed, he blushed at Naruto's words.

"Ah well, thanks man, 'preciate it."

Smiling warmly, Naruto thumped him on the back.

"Anytime Ron, anytime."

0o0

There you go, finished the chapter. I haven't decided on the pairing yet, its still a toss up. Some people want Hermione, some Luna, and there were some that wanted me to go with Fleur. So, as of now, there all just going to be very good friends, and we'll see where it goes from there. Also, good news guys, I just bought a new laptop, so ill be able to regularly update and stuff. Man, the things I do for you guys, eh? Anyways, see ya next chapter, BUT MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW!

P.s make sure to thank Kira for looking over the story for me. How she manages to put up with me, ill never know.

P.p.s Before anyone asks, this is not a yaoi, and never will be. I personally have nothing against the stuff, but i prefer not to write it.


	9. Just like snow

A/N this chapter is un-betad because I am going away for a couple of days and wanted to give you guys this before I go. Hope there aren't too many mistakes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

0o0

"_In the end, we will remember not the words of our enemies, but the silence of our friends."_

_Martin Luther King._

0o0

"Hogsmead weekend?" Naruto paused in the action of shoving toast into his mouth. Ron stared at him in bewilderment."

"Yeah. You've never heard of Hogsmead before?"

Naruto shrugged sheepishly.

"I'm Japanese, remember?"

"Oh, well every once in a while we're allowed to go down to Hogsmead, a completely wizard village, and just hang out and stuff. You gotta get your parents' permission first though."

Oh, for the love of...All of a sudden, Naruto had become very interested in surveying his reflection in his spoon, and Sasuke was glaring determinedly at the wall opposite him. Sakura glanced worriedly at both of them for a moment, before turning to their fellow Gryffindors with a strained smile.

"Ah, we'll be sure to do that. Thanks for the heads up guys."

All three wizards looked at each other, puzzled, but decided against prying any further. It seemed to be a sensitive topic for the two boys, and so they would drop it. For now.

"So" Sakura rushed on "Where do we get the permission slips?"

"Oh, I'm sure Professor McGonagall wouldn't mind you asking. We can take you there now if you'd like? We've got at least 10 minutes before first period." Hermione piped up helpfully.

Naruto gave a shrug, and offered her a small grin.

"Sure, why not?"

0o0

Naruto looked at the piece of paper forlornly. On it, scratched messily at the bottom of the page, was Kakashi's signature. It made sense, seeing as for this mission he was their "guardian", but it still bought a little sadness to his heart. He had always wanted to know who his parents were, however, nobody seemed willing to tell him. Sometimes, when he would get lonely, he would make stories up about them. How his mother had been kidnapped by some evil bandits, and his father had swooped in and saved her. How his father impressed his mother with his heroic's, and fell in love with him immediately. Of course, those were just stories he made up to help him sleep. But it was nice to dream.

However, seeing Kakashi's signature along that dotted line, instead of his parents, made his heart ache.

"Excuse me, but if you keep standing there like that, you're going to be attacked by Nargles."

Naruto turned around to face the source of the feminine voice, and stopped to stare. There stood the most strangest looking girl Naruto has ever seen. But it wasn't the unkempt hair that fell to her elbows, or the corkscrew necklace she wore around her neck that made her look weird. It wasn't even the overly large spectacles that seemed to swallow her face, or the wand that she had stuck behind her ear for safe keeping. No, it was none of that. It was the look in her eyes, that complete detachment from the world, and the dreamy smile that graced her lips. Immediately, Naruto knew that this girl was completely, and utterly bonkers. He had a feeling they were going to get along just fine.

"Nargles?" Naruto asked politely

"Yes" She said, her face seeming to light up in excitement. "Little creatures that fly in and out of your head, muddling your brain. Your heads full of them!"

Naruto wasn't sure if he should be amused, or offended.

"My names Luna by the way. Luna Lovegood. And you're Naruto, right?"

Naruto wasn't surprised that she knew his name. Dumbledore had already introduced them to the whole school.

"Yup, that's right, the one and the only." Naruto gave a small laugh, but stopped when she did not join in. Instead, she seemed to be staring intently into his eyes, as if looking for something. Abruptly, she opened her mouth to speak.

"My mother died when I was 9."

Naruto reeled back in shock at the bomb this girl seemed to have dumped on him, looking almost as if she were talking about the weather.

"Umm, I'm sorry for your loss?" He hadn't meant for it to come out sounding like a question, but seriously. The hell?

"Yes, it was quite tragic." She agreed. "See, my mother liked to experiment, and one day one of them went terribly wrong. However, I still have my father, and I am happy as I am, with what I have. There is nothing I can do to change it, so I might as well move on"

Luna continued to stare up him with her misty blue eyes, her story seeming to imply a deeper message.

"So" Naruto said slowly. "You're saying I should forget the past, and look to the future?"

Luna blinked.

"How should I know? I was just telling you a story. Maybe the Nargles are affecting your brain?" Oh great, now she was looking at him like _he_ was the crazy one.

Shaking his head in amusement, Naruto bid her farewell, and continued on to fourth period.

0o0

Naruto gazed all around him. The scene before him seemed to be something right out of a fairytale. Snow covered everything, the trees, the buildings, the roads. Chimneys were lit, spewing out black clouds of smoke, and joyous laughter rang throughout the whole village.

The snow seemed to envelope them whole, as they sloshed their way towards Hogsmead. Sakura and Sasuke lagged behind them, muttering to each other in whispers. Naruto couldn't bring himself to care at the moment, though. He was too busy preventing his nether regions from freezing over. Yes, he did just say that.

"D-don't worry, we'll be at the th-three broomsticks s-s-soon." Harry told him.

They all followed after Harry, letting him guide the way. Soon they arrived at a rural looking building, the lights dimmed, and laughter sounding from inside. However, before Naruto could take a step inside, a voice called out to him.

"Hey, Naruto, can we talk to you for a bit?"

It was Sakura. She was waving him over to where her and Sasuke were standing, underneath someone's balcony. Turning to his three other companions, Naruto gave them a quick nod, before he made his way over to his fellow teammates. Already, he could tell something was wrong. Sakura was looking at him in mild concern, a frown gracing her face, while Sasuke seemed determined to stare a hole through his head. Hah, sorry Sasuke, no more putting holes in me, you only get to do it once. After that, you better start paying me, you rich bastard.

"**Well, someone's feeling snarky today. Is it your time of month already?"**

'Shut up'

"Look Naruto, where worried about you. You don't talk to us as much anymore, and your starting to spend more and more time with Harry and his friends. Is something wrong?"

A dull ringing had settled into Naruto's ears. Did he hear that right?

"Because" Sakura continued "Usually you hang out with us, and then all of a sudden you hardly even talk to us and you go hang out with them. I mean, I know we're supposed to be protecting Harry, but you don't have to stay with him all the time."

Her words just kept echoing, circling around his head, and then bouncing back.

"You two" Naruto snarled "Are two of the most shallowest people I have ever met. I decide not to hang out with you guys for a month, and so you decide that there must be something wrong with _me_? Almost like I should be privileged to be in your presences, and anyone who isn't has obviously got a couple of screw loose."

Sakura and Sasuke both rose themselves up in fury.

"What the hell is your problem Naruto. I thought we were friends?"

"Friends? We've never been _friends._ Friends are people who look out for each other, who care for you, who _love _you. Friends? Hah, you don't evenknow the meaning." He spat.

They both stared, bewildered at Naruto's words. Sasuke was the first to recover. He glared at Naruto.

"Stop being such a girl dobe."

"Yeah, Naruto. Stop being such a baka and tell us what's wrong."

Righteous fury sprung up into Naruto's eyes, making them glaze in anger. He wanted to rage, and rampage, and make them understand just how much they hurt him. He wanted to shout into their face, and make them look him in the eyes. But none of that would change anything. They had to realize for themselves, just how much they were hurting him. He couldn't be the one too pull the veil from their eyes.

"If you don't already know the answer to that question, then you haven't changed at all."

No one tried to stop him when he turned on his heel and ran. They were too shocked, and to confused.

As he ran, Naruto managed to catch small glimpses of his surroundings. A shop here, a walkway there, and an alley over there. In normal circumstances, all of it would have looked ugly, disfigured from time and rust. But now, the world was covered in a blanket of snow, the white complementing the dreary grey that hung in the sky.

"_Look, Naruto! Don't you see how beautiful it all is? It's almost like the snow is hiding all of the unwanted and disgusting things in the world, layering it in a beautiful veil of white. But one day, Naruto, the snow will melt, and it'll wash away all the bad things of the world. Then world will be as beautiful and pure as newly fallen snow. You better believe it!"_

But Sora had it wrong. This world was ugly, and tainted, and would do its utmost best to tear someone down. He needed to get away.

Away from Tsunade, who thought he was perfect.

Away from Kakashi, who didn't think he was good enough.

Away from Sakura, who had forcefully ripped his heart out.

Away from Sasuke, who hurt him too many times to count.

Away from the village, which seemed hell bent on torturing him.

Away from the glares, the hate, the spite, away from life.

And so, he just kept on running.

Naruto wasn't sure how long he ran, all he knew was that eventually he couldn't run any longer. He collapsed in a nearby alley, back against a wall, and legs sprawled out in front of him. He sat there, staring at the palms of his hands, tracing the lines covering his hand. His cloak was soaked right through, and the biting wind lashed out around him. His teeth chattered, and his face felt numb. But still he didn't move. His vision became hazy, and he thought back the urge to sleep. But his eyelids just felt so heavy. It wouldn't hurt to close them, just for a second, right?

"-ruto! NARUTO!" Of course not. His eyes snapped open, and he jumped up from his slumped position against the wall. He looked at the fuzzy figure in front of him, trying to make out the voice.

Oh. It was Hermione.

0o0

Hermione nearly had a heart attack when she saw the mop of blonde hair collapsed against a wall. Even more so when she saw the blue gradually climbing up his fingertips and lacing his lips. Her, Ron and Harry had been watching the confrontation between Naruto and his "friends" go on. They saw with some satisfaction that he seemed to be yelling at them, which instantly turned to worry when Naruto turned tail, and dashed off. Immediately, all three of them had sprung up and gone looking for him, passing his shell-shocked "friends" as they did. They had split up, in hope of covering more ground. It had been almost an hour since Naruto had run off, and she had nearly given up, but then she had had caught sight of something out of the corner of her eye. It had been Naruto.

"Naruto! NARUTO!" Her blonde haired friend snapped up in surprise, blinking up at her blearily. He seemed to be having trouble focusing on her. Oh, what was she supposed to do? Her hands were shaking, and her heart beat furiously. She didn't want to try any medical spells on him, she could make him worse, especially since she had no experience with them. Oh, what was she supposed to do? Her mind went into a panic, and she stared down at Naruto in rising desperation. However, Naruto's hand came up, and lightly bumped her forehead with his fist.

"Eh, don't worry, m'fine."

"Fine? FINE?" Her voice rose, a hint of hysteria in it. How could he say he was fine, in a situation like this. He nearly had frostbite, for heaven's sake!

However, Naruto didn't seem to care that he was rising her frustration levels, and instead gave her a small smile.

"It's funny" Naruto whispered "But before I came to Hogwarts, not many people really cared much for me. Seeing that you do, though, makes me feel warm and fuzzy."

Naruto slowly rose to his feet, ignoring Hermione's protests. Looking her in the eye, he spoke.

"Thanks, Hermione, for coming to look for me. It makes me happy."

Despite her previous concern, Hermione couldn't help the raising of her eyebrows. It was amazing, really, that something so small like this could make him so happy. Curiosity overtook her.

"For someone who seems to have little, you sure are pleased by the littlest of things. Tell me, what is happiness to you, Naruto." The moment she asked though, she immediately wanted to take the words back. Naruto's face had settled into a small, sad smile, and his eyes had softened, the cerulean blue of his eyes shining through his unkempt bangs. Slowly, Naruto's hand rose to grab one of the many snowflakes falling to the ground. Closing his fist around it for a second, and holding his hand out to her, he opened his closed fist. There was nothing there. The snowflake had melted and fallen through the cracks of his fingers.

"Something like snow" he whispered, his eyes downcast, and tired. "Something like snow."

Hermione couldn't stop the tears that fell from her eyes. She couldn't say she knew Naruto very well. She didn't know what had made him this way, why he always seemed on edge, or why he seemed to hide this sadness from his two other friends. What she did know, however, was that he was crying. Not on the outside, but inside he was crying, and his tears were so painful and broken that it hurt her to watch him. From what she had seen, people seemed to lay all their burdens onto Naruto's shoulders, letting him bear there weight, and then relying on him to support them. They seemed to think he was invincible, unbreakable, that he would always stand strong. They expected him to help them, love them, and protect them. But then, who would protect him? Who would keep him safe from a world that seemed to want nothing more than to tear him down?

0o0

_Life is pain, highness. Anyone who saids differently is selling something._

_William Goldman-Four screenplays._

0o0

A/N Well, the confrontation, eh? I am sure this is what most of you have been waiting for. It's not complete, Sakura and Sasuke still do not understand what they are doing, and Kakashi hasn't been faced with Naruto yet. However, I have something planned for the next one or two chapters that should shake them up, and make them re-think their evaluation of Naruto. I know some of it was a bit cheesy, but I just couldn't help it. I've been wanting to write something like that for ages! Also, I thought some of the characters were a bit OOC in this chapter, but I couldn't help it. I kind of had to warp some people's personalities to make them work for my story. Hope your enjoying it so far. Reviews make me type faster, so if you want an update soon, you should review!

Ja ne!


	10. Memories of her

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for Sora. She's all mine XD

A/N Just wanted to say that this is the longest chapter I have ever written. Yes, there is another super long A/N at the end of this chapter, but still, 4219 words baby! Woohoo! Yes, I realize to some people that's not a lot, but to me, that's the mother load! Oh, and please do read the A/N at the end. There are lots of things in there that I want to ask you guys.

And make sure you give a huge thanks to Kira-Chan for all the work she does for me!

Anyways, on with the story!

0o0

"_You little brat! Come back here!" The baker's voice growled in rage. A girl with flaming orange hair and emerald green eyes danced out of reach of his grabbing hands, and laughed merrily._

"_Thanks for the bread, Baker-san!" she said, holding the warm loaf into the air tauntingly With a last cheeky wave, she turned on her heel, and disappeared around the corner._

_The baker grumbled in irritation, about to go after the girl, but was stopped by his wife's steady hand._

"_Let her be, Hiro. She's a homeless orphan, with no food and no money, and you were about to chuck that loaf out anyways. Let her be." The baker, now named Hiro, stared into the eyes of his wife for a moment, before he gave her a small nod, and returned to the confines of his shop._

_Naruto approached the bakers wife warily, yen notes clutched in his grubby palms._

"_scuse me Baker-san" Naruto whispered "But could I buy some bread please?"_

_The women glanced down at the small boy, her face about to curl up into a smile when she heard the high, childish voice. The smile immediately stopped when she saw who it was._

_Ah, it was those eyes again. Those cold, distant eyes. But why? Just a minute ago, they had been filled with love and compassion for her husband and that homeless girl. Why was he so different?_

"_No" the women said her voice hard and strained. "We have run out of bread. I have nothing to sell you."_

_But Naruto knew she was lying. He could see the bread with his very own eyes._

"_Ah" he said "Maybe if you just cared to check? I'm sure you have some bread somewhere, maybe even some scraps?" Naruto asked hopefully._

_The women reared back her head a glowered down at him._

"_I said NO! We have NOTHING! Now leave before I get my husband. NOW!" When Naruto didn't leave quickly enough, the women grabbed one of the many rocks scattered across the ground, and prepared to throw it at him._

"_N-no, I-I'm going now. G-g-goodbye!"_

_Naruto ran from the area. He ran and he did not plan to stop anytime soon. He was too scared. As he ran, he never noticed the obvious changes to the scenery around him. The houses started to become shabbier, more mould infested, and decorated with graffiti. The streets became littered with a wide range of objects, going from plastic bags, to needles. The people transformed, from happy, careless, to dark, and hooded. Some had yellowing teeth, and were surrounded by an air of smoke, while others lay on the ground huddled under newspapers. But Naruto didn't notice any of this. He was too preoccupied with his feet slamming against the grey pavement_

_Soon, Naruto could not run any longer. He came to a big, abandoned warehouse. Spider web cracks decorated the sides of its walls, its paints yellowing with age and falling to the ground, the windows were boarded up, and the door groaned against their own weight._

"_Hey, gaki, watcha doin' here?"_

_Naruto twirled around in panic and surprise. He had not even heard her come up behind him. There she stood, hands on hips, head tilted to the side, flowing orange hair rustling in the wind. It was the same girl who had taken the bread from the baker earlier. Naruto had too suppressed the jealousy that was rising up in his gut when he saw the half-eaten loaf in her hands._

"_I'm not doin' nothin'!" Naruto exclaimed in anger. "And I ain't no gaki!"_

_The girls eyebrow went up in amusement, and she poked him in the forehead with her finger._

"_Psh, yeah right, you look like you could be no more then what? Two years old?"_

_Naruto stuck out his chin in annoyance. "No" he shouted, "I'm four!"_

_The girl flinched back in surprise. Four years old? He barely looked three! But, as she took in his worn down clothes, a t-shirt with a red spiral on the front that shouldn't have been as baggy on him as it was, and a pair of black pants that should have been able to hold up on their own, without the assistance of the belt he currently wore, she knew. Hell, how could she not?_

"_Okay then" she said gently. "Why don't you tell me your name? Or am I just going to have to keep calling you gaki?" she laughed when his face fell into a pout, and waited as he lifted up his chin, and spoke his name proudly._

"_Uzumaki" he said, "Uzumaki Naruto!"_

_Her hand froze in the act of scratching her head. Did she hear that right? This was the Kyuubi's container? This was the one that adults talked about with a chill in their voice, and children practiced throwing rocks at? But he was just a child!_

"_Miss? Hey, Miss, are you alright? You kinda just dozed off there for a second."_

_She shook her thoughts off, and gave him another smile._

"_Yes, Naruto, I'm fine. Anyways, come with me, I want to show you someth-"_

"_WAIT!" Naruto said, hand outstretched after her retreating back. Sora turned to him, a question in her eyes. Naruto immediately looked down, not wanting to meet her gaze. He started fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt._

"_M-my Jiji says that afta' you introduce yourself to someone, their sposed' ta introduce themselves back." Naruto said, fidgeting under the ladies gaze. Stupid Naruto, he cursed himself, she probably thinks you are an idiot now. Naruto inwardly cringed at his idiocy, and had to hold back a flinch when a pair a shoes fell into his vision. Naruto braced himself for impact, waiting for the oncoming blow. Therefore, was very surprised when a warm hand fell gently on top of his head, and tousled his blonde locks._

_Naruto finally managed to look up and meet her gaze, and it was to find her smiling happily down at him, her eyes sparkling against the sun, and not a single look of malice._

"_I'm Sora." She said. "No last name, just Sora. And this," she gestured to the warehouse behind her "Is my home!"_

_Seeming to be in a rush, or maybe just excited, she grabbed his hand and pulled him along after her. Naruto could not help thinking how nice her warm hand felt against his skin._

0o0

"_What are you doing with that-that-that thing?" The villagers surrounded Sora, leaving her no place to go. Naruto could only watch helplessly from the sidelines._

"_I would have thought that even a village street rat would have some dignity. It appears I was wrong. To lower yourself so far as too hang out with him!" Naruto started to shake._

"_Maybe you, like him, are just better. Off. Dead!" each of the last words was punctuated with a punch to her gut, but even as she was knocked to the ground, she continued to glare defiantly up at them. "Give them an inch," she had once told him, "And they'll take a mile." However, wasn't this mile worth giving up? Why fight for someone like him? They continued to beat her, her face becoming swollen and sore. Naruto could not take it anymore. He prepared to run in and save her, push her out of the way and take her place. Then, through the many legs of the villagers, she caught his eye. Her mouth was set into a determined frown, her eyes steely and resolved._

'_Don't you dare' she was saying. 'You stay right there, you hear me? You stay right there!'_

0o0

"_You shouldn't have done that! You should have let me take your place!" Again, the villagers had rounded her up, again, the villagers had beaten her. Again, she told him to stay out of it._

_Sora's head lay in his lap, her blood staining the once pure white backdrop that she lay in, the snow now drenched in blood. Her eyelids were swollen shut, her mouth bleeding, and yet she still managed to give him a watery smile._

"_Heh, don't tell me what and what not to do, Naruto. I know what I'm doing."_

"_Oh yeah" Naruto flared up in anger, "And what's that? Getting yourself beat up nearly every day? And for what? Nothing!"_

"_It's not for nothing!" Sora snapped at him. "It's never for nothing! You are not nothing! And until you understand that, nothing's going to change. You need to value yourself more, Naruto. Please, before it's too late."_

_Naruto didn't understand. Value himself? Could he? Was he aloud to think that maybe he was worth more than the dirt on his shoes? Was he may be worth human love? But then, if he wasn't the evil one, what did that make the villagers? The very ones, that even though they beat him and hurt him continuously, he still loved._

_Sora saw it. The confusion that was playing about his face. She cast around her gaze, hoping to find an answer. She set her sights on the snow._

"_Look, Naruto!" she said, pulling his attention to her "Don't you see how beautiful it all is? It's almost like the snow is hiding all of the unwanted and disgusting things in the world, layering it in a beautiful veil of white. But one day, Naruto, the snow will melt, and it'll wash away all the bad things of the world. Then the world will be as beautiful and pure as newly fallen snow. You better believe it!"_

_And in that single moment, staring at her eyes that held such hope, he did._

0o0

_Her hair rustling in the wind, Naruto tried to look over her shoulder at what she was doing. But every time he tried, she would shift again, therefore putting her back in his field of vision. Annoyed, but deciding to wait, Naruto tapped his foot impatiently. Finally, she finished. Rising up off the ground, she held in her hands a ring of flowers. Their colours were full of beautiful blues, bright yellows, and vibrant purple. The stems of each flower were woven delicately together, so that they were held firmly but attractively in place. She carefully placed them on his head, a look of reverence in her eyes._

"_See" she cooed "You look nothing like the monster the villagers accuse you of being."_

_She caressed his cheek gently in her hand, tracing the lines of his whisker marks with her fingers._

_For once in his life, he felt loved._

0o0

"_This" She bent down, and drew a character into the dirt, "Is the character for your name."_

_Naruto stared down at it for a moment, before turning to her with a bemused expression on his face._

"_So" Naruto said slowly, "My name means 'spirally fishcake?" When he was given the affirmative nod from Sora, he rose himself up in indignation._

"_What kinda lame name is that? They might as well have named me 'baka." Hell, even 'baka' would been better than this dumb name. I'm a ramen topping, for heaven's sake!" He threw his hands up in frustration. Yes, Naruto loved ramen. No, he did not harbour any secret desires to be named after one. However, it was not exactly his choice. Glaring at his name etched into the ground, Naruto went to scuff it out with his foot. He was stopped by Sora's hand on his shin._

"_Don't do that." She said, laying his foot back onto the ground gently. "Names are special things. They define who we are, are what everyone recognises us by. Names can be both a blessing, and a curse. It is up to us to decide which one."_

_Sora's voice had dropped, and she sat staring at the sky. She did not look sad, nor did she look tired, but there was weariness in her voice that betrayed otherwise._

_Naruto followed her gaze to the sky._

"_Sora" Naruto drew out slowly. "Sky. Blue. Beautiful. Free. Your name is meaning 'sky', right, Nee-Chan? Well, when I think of the sky, those are the words that pop in my head. And you know what, I thinks they be explaining you just right!" This sentence was companioned with a cheerful smile in Sora's direction. Still Sora had not taken her eyes of the sky, that vast expanse that stretched out around them. Slowly, her hand rose up, as if trying to grasp something in front of her. All she grasped was air._

"_Free, huh?" A sad smile graced her face. "But even the sky has to obey rules. Gravity, for example. It does everything it can to pull you back to the ground, and it's only a matter of time before it succeeds. I mean, even the sky has to rain sometime." She lowered her closed fist, it falling back to her side limply. Her eyes held a melancholic and sad tinge to them, and it hurt Naruto to think that he might have caused it._

"_Nee-Chan?" Sora's face snapped to his, and the look in her eyes scared him. It was almost as if she didn't recognise him, as if she was seeing something else entirely. Slowly though, awareness bled back into her eyes, and she blinked to clear away any fog that still lingered. When she once again spotted him, she gave him a cheeky smile, and a small wink._

"_Maa, watcha complaining about your name for anyways, eh, Naruto? See, if you read it this way," she pulled him back to her side, so that he could see the character again, "Uzumaki can also be said as vortex, or maelstrom. Cool, huh?"_

_Now, Naruto had no idea what a maelstrom was, but he did know what a vortex was, and he had heard that they were pretty strong and destructive, as well as cool! So maybe his name was all right after all. Naruto jumped around in happiness, glad he did not have to introduce himself as "swirly fishcake" for the rest of his life. Wait, he stopped for a second. Even with the new translation, all it did was turning his name into 'vortex fishcake', or 'maelstrom fishcake'. Gah, what were those too thinking when they named him after a bloody fishcake! Stupid, no-good parents, he mumbled. Suddenly, a hand came down onto his shoulder. Sora turned him to face her, eyes grave and solemn._

"_Remember Naruto. Names can be beautiful things. However, they can also be binding. Chains that force you to define yourself by something you're not. Remember that for me, would you?"_

_Naruto gave a slow, but enthusiastic nod. He did not know what Sora was talking about, but right now, nodding seemed to be the right thing to do._

_Naruto still did not understand what it meant._

0o0

"_The world hates us, doesn't it?" Naruto muttered, staring up into Sora's eyes, a question lingering there._

"_I mean, I know why they don't be likin' you, Nee-san. It's because you hang out with me. But why do they hate me so much? I never __have__ done nothin' to them. And I know you gonna say that their opinion shouldn't matter, but it does, Nee-san. It does."_

_Sora stared at the little boy in front of her, and wondered and both their likenesses, and differences. She knew that he was confused, knew that he hated being in the dark, and knew that he hated himself almost as much as the villagers did. He did not know why he should hate himself, because no one would tell him. But he had been told, ever since he had become aware of his surroundings, ever since he'd been old enough to talk, that he was a monster. And eventually, if your told something enough times, you start to believe it._

_Leaning down onto knee level with him, she put her hands onto his shoulders, forcing him to look her in the eyes._

"_There was once a very horrible...monster. Now, this monster would always do very mean things. He would destroy villages, kill people, and eat their food. One day though, a very strong man decided that enough was enough. And so you know what he did?"_

_Naruto gazed suspiciously at Sora, not sure where this was going. "What?" he asked. "What did he do?"_

_Sora smiled at his stoic reply. "He took a newborn baby, it umbilical cord freshly cut, and sealed the monster inside of that baby boy. "_

_Naruto gasped in surprise._

"_That's right" Sora nodded sagely. "And so with that he gave the child an incredible burden. This powerful man hoped that everyone would see the boy as a hero, for having saved the village. He hoped that the village would care for and love him. But the man was naive. The villagers, grief stricken by the loss of their loved ones and everything they held dear, needed a scapegoat. They needed someone to lay all of their hate on. They needed revenge. And so they set their sights on a little boy, barely a few hours old. They had their scapegoat."_

_Sora gave a pause. "But that's horrible" Naruto exclaimed, "How can they be blaimin' him for somethin' that's not even his fault? It's the other guys fault! The one that be puttin' that monster in him. He had no control over it!"_

_Sora agreed with Naruto. She wanted to tell him everything, wanted to tell him that it was not his fault either. But she couldn't. She was under restriction by the thirds law. She could see that Naruto had not made the link between the story and himself, and for that she was both grateful and sad. But looking at this boy, this beautiful, innocent boy, she knew she couldn't be the one to tear that innocence away from him. She just couldn't. But she had to give him some kind of explanation. Some kind of hope._

"_I met this very same boy once." She said. "I saw him picking along a dirt incrusted road, and come to a fork. There were two streets. At the start of the first street, it was dark, and a thorn wall covered the entrance. Many trials lay along this road. Many years of hardship and pain. However, at the end of this road, was a light. It was a light so blinding and beautiful, the autumn trees seemed to dance under its glow. And yet, that light seemed so far away."_

_Sora struggled for the words. In the end though, she always found them. She smiled bitterly._

"_Down the second street, at the start, was a dim light that promised many things, without any consequence. But down that road, as you got farther and farther, the lights burnt out, the air turned cold, leaving nothing but a choking darkness. And yet, even with all the blackness, that promised to swallow you whole, this road seemed to be so much easier to take, and was not blocked by anything at all."_

_Sora paused, letting what she said soak in. She hoped he understood so far._

"_I saw him take a stuttering step towards the first path. He tried repeatedly to break down that thorn wall, but try as he might, he could not break through. And so, he glanced at the second street, unhindered by any type of obstacle. He took one step towards it, then two. His pace became faster, his stride stronger, and he nearly passed out of my reach. But just as he was about to pass out of my reach, and into the darkness, I stopped him. I took him into my arms, I held him close to my chest, and you know what I said to him?"_

_Naruto shook his head._

"_Just breathe. Take things one step at a time, one foot in front of the other, and just breath." It was simple advice. And yet __it was__ so hard to follow._

"_I then, with him in my arms, smashed down that thorn wall. I felt the thorns break through my skin, and the excruciating pain almost made me pass out, but I did not stop. And so, with that road laid out in front of me, I threw him into the light. Because this dark road was no place for people like him."_

"_People like him?" Naruto asked._

"_The pure ones." Sora told him. "The beautiful ones. The ones that prove we truly are more than just scraps left out to rot."_

_Naruto stared up at her with blank eyes, and she could see he didn't get it. But that was alright. Maybe someday he would. She lay a kiss onto Naruto's forehead, ignoring the small blush that dusted his cheeks, or the tear the fell from her eye._

"_Wait, Nee-san?" Naruto said. "If you smashed into a wall of thorns, then why aren't you dead?"_

_Sora's mouth curled into a smile, and peals of laughter left her mouth. She wiped away the single tear, and laughed. Her hands under his armpits, she lifted him into the air, and spun him around in a joyous frenzy._

"_Ack, Nee-san! What are you doing? And what's so funny? Bah, put me down you crazy women, before you drop me! Gah!"_

_But Sora didn't stop. She just kept spinning around, her mouth letting out her laughter. She spun him high into the air, as if to show him to the world, and say, "This is my little brother, and I am so proud."_

_Finally, when Naruto's shouts became more loud and insistent, she put his feet back onto to the ground, and ruffled his blonde hair, a fond smile gracing her lips. He grumbled, and tried to swat her hand away. Sora just laughed_

_She really did love this little gaki. And she would do anything to protect that innocence of his. Even if it meant abandoning him. Even if it meant her death._

0o0

A/N Wow, finally, ten chapters eh? Hope you liked it. Some people were asking for more of a background on Sora, so there it is. Don't worry though, we will be getting back to the main story next chapter, I just kinda wanted to highlight what type of relationship they had, and set up my story so later on I can say what happened to her. Oh, and in this chapter, Naruto is four, soon to be turning five, and Sora is ten, soon to be turning eleven.

I actually wrote about four drafts for this chapter. Lots of different scenes and scenarios on how they meet. Really, it was quite tiring. Finally, I decided on this one. But boy was it a long road to writing this chapter.

Just a reminder, this is before the Pein arc. Now, a question you might want to ask is, "If she loved him so much, then why did she leave him?" I promise, all questions will be answered in due course; you just have to be patient. In addition, I am sorry if some of you found the chapter a little boring, but I promise that the next chapter will be full of Hogwarts goodness and Team 7 hate.

I would like to ask you all something. How do you think this story should end? I have told you all a couple of times, but I really am just winging this story, with no real plans whatsoever. So how do you want it to end? Do you want Naruto to stay at Hogwarts? Do you want him to forgive Team 7 and go back to Konoha? Or do you want something totally radical to happen? If so, tell me, I would really appreciate all your ideas. I mean, I have the next one, maybe two chapters planned out, but after that, nothing. So any ideas at all would be great.

Also, I have a new story out, called "My Dear Saley." If you want to check it out, that'd be cool, it's on my profile. Tell me what you think. I am not very sure if it is good or not, so tell me your opinion, and based on that, I will either delete the story, or just leave it. Anyways, until next time!

Ja ne!


End file.
